Watch Over Me
by Anonymous 327
Summary: LNL3 Lulu and Logan When Lulu is targeted by Jerry Jacks, it is up to Logan to save her.  Will the two ever be able to overcome their differences?
1. Introduction

-1Watch Over Me

Rating: PG, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't GH, if I did, Maxie would be dead and Scrubs would have a baby. ;)

Introduction

"Hey, man, wait up!" Logan Hayes shouted across the street as he quickened his walk into a jog. Cooper Barrett turned around and waited for him patiently. Logan caught up and fell into an even step with his buddy.

"You on your way back to Kelly's?" Logan questioned. Coop nodded, and Logan prodded further. "So what's new in the fabulous, exciting, high danger, high adventure world of a PCPD cadet?"

"Nothing much. We did ride-alongs today."

"Oh, now, how did that work out for you?"

"Okay, you know. I can't wait till I graduate and--"

"Yep, I know." Logan cut in. "And be the example cop; just like you were the example soldier. Nobody can find anything wrong with Cooper Barret; he'll be the most exemplary, noble, obedient cop out there. All he'll always want to do is to serve other people out of his own good heart."

Cooper looked a little nervous, but recovered quickly. "Hey, just 'cause it wasn't what you wanted for the rest of your life doesn't make it bad."

"Oh, no, not at all." Logan grinned. "Just that some of us would like to collect on what we fought so hard to earn."

Coop grunted. By this time the two young men had reached the door of Kelly's, and entered it. Mike, waiting at the counter, motioned to Coop.

"There's someone waiting for you in your room." he spoke to Cooper. 

"Who?"

Mike glanced at Logan and the customers that lingered at the counter. "He asked not to be identified."

Logan's eyebrows shot up. Cooper nodded, and looked at Logan. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." he replied nonchalantly. But inside he knew his appearance was a lie. There was no way Coop was getting strange visitors and he wasn't gonna be in on it. If it was a girl, that'd be one thing. Coop was entitled to that. But this was different; mysterious men wanting to speak with Coop--this would be just the kind of thing that would happen here in Port Charles, he mused. At least if Cooper was working for Corinthos, or Alcazar, not for the PCPD. Maybe Cooper had found some incriminating evidence against one of them and they were going to do something to him. Coop could be in danger right now.

He waited only until he was sure Cooper would be in his room by now before running up the steps and pausing at his friend's closed door. He leaned his ear against it, held his breath, and listened.

"--he's still in town! Are you sure you knew nothing about it?"

The accusing voice sounded familiar to Logan. He couldn't quite place it.

"No, sir, I didn't! If I did I would have told your boss as soon as possible!" Cooper defended himself.

"And how are we to know you aren't working with him to take Sonny out?" the voice demanded again. This time Logan identified it. It was Max, Sonny's loyal bodyguard and head of security at the Metro Court Hotel. What was he doing with Cooper? And who exactly was it that was now in town that wasn't supposed to be?

"With all due respect," Cooper said, his voice reaching edging toward impatience, "If I wanted to take Sonny out, I wouldn't depend on him to keep me alive and out of prison, and I sure wouldn't work for him."

Working for Sonny? Cooper was working for Sonny Corinthos? Logan's thoughts were swarming. Why did Coop need to be kept out of jail? And was this why Cooper had been so opposed to Logan working for Sonny himself?

He stood paralyzed, thinking, when Max's voice sounded closer to the door. "Yeah, well, we'll see what he has to say about it!"

The door flung open, and Logan took a step back, but he was too late. Max had Cooper by the collar and was pushing him out the door, but he stopped when he saw Logan.

"What are you doing out here?!" he exclaimed.

Logan sent him a smile. "Oh, just passing by the hall. It's the only direct route to the head, you know."

Max continued to glare down at him, and Logan knew he was caught. 


	2. Chapter One

Watch Over Me

Chapter One

Max, still keeping a firm hold on Cooper, grabbed Logan by the arm and shook him. "I don't know what your problem is, but you cannot keep doing this. You are never going to work for our organization, so get it out of your head, kid! This isn't some child's game, where you follow us around for a chance to prove yourself, or listen at the door hoping you'll hear something." He pushed them down the hall. "Now you both are going to go with me, and I don't want to hear a word out of you, do you hear? You are going to come calmly and without a fight, or you'll regret it."

Cooper nodded, but Logan said nothing. Max seemed to take that as a yes, though, because he ushered the boys out of Kelly's, staying close to them. Logan took the opportunity to glare at Cooper. "Why?" he mouthed to his friend. Coop merely shook his head. "I think you're about to find out." he whispered back.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull? I don't have a conscience!" 

Lulu Spencer stopped at the door when she heard Tracy speak, and glanced around the room curiously. Tracy was alone, with her finger pointed at the empty armchair.

"If anything, I was being smart by keeping it from Jason's non-existing chil--"

Lulu cleared her throat, and Tracy whirled around, throwing her hands up in the air. "My regards to Alan," Lulu laughed.

"He returns them," Tracy answered cooly.

Lulu grinned and walked over to the side table, pouring herself a glass of water. It felt nice to have nothing to do today. She'd been so busy with everything--from Elizabeth and Jason to Spinelli, Dillon, and Milo keeping her at her wit's end. Today was just going to be a day about herself-- maybe drop by Wyndamere and see Spencer, catch up on some reading, take a walk in the park--anything to get away from the drama surrounding life.

"Miss Lulu?" Alice interrupted her thoughts. "Mr. Milo is here to see you."

Lulu sighed. There goes that, she thought. Milo was a great friend, and she enjoyed his company, but she really wanted some time alone right now. However, she plastered on a smile as Milo was ushered into the room.

"Well, hello, what brings you here?"

Milo blushed and grinned. "Actually, ummm...could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Lulu nodded. "Sure."

The two were out of earshot of the house before Milo began to speak, more seriously. "Mr. C. wants to see you, Lulu--immediately."

Lulu frowned. "What for?" she questioned, her mind playing back, trying to figure out if she'd run across some Port Charles gangster recently, or heard gunfire, or seen anything that might cause Sonny to want to see her.

Milo looked uncomfortable, and shifted his feet. "I think he better tell you, Lulu."

* * *

Sonny looked up from his desk where he was fiddling with a pen when Max opened the door and shoved Cooper and Logan inside. Sonny stood up. 

"Mr. C.," Max begin, glowering at the boys, "I brought Mr. Barrett in, just as you asked. He claims to know nothing about" he glanced at Logan "that...uh...person we were talking about being in town."

Sonny walked over to Cooper, and stared at him, long and hard. It was almost comical, Logan thought. Cooper stood several inches taller than Sonny, and yet Sonny was trying to be intimidating. As far as Logan could see, it just wasn't working. He snickered, which brought Sonny's attention to him.

"And Mr. Hayes here?" he jerked his head to Logan, who immediately controlled himself.

"Mr. Hayes," Max continued tightly, "was found listening in on my conversation with Mr. Barrett."

"Is that true?" Sonny said, voice growing louder.

Logan nodded. "So Coop's working for you, now, eh? Never would have guessed it. I guess congratulations are in order, buddy." he clapped Cooper on the back, but Sonny yanked him away and pushed him to the other side of the room.

"This isn't funny! When people like you get in my way, and learn things they aren't supposed to, it does not fare well for them!"

Logan's eyes stopped dancing, and he looked at Sonny seriously.

"I served two tours of duty in Iraq. I was one of the best soldiers in my unit; and I'm offering myself to you. You'd be stupid," he continued pointedly, "To not have me work for--" he stopped when the door swung open.

"Mr. C.?" Milo poked his head in. "She's here."

Sonny looked up at him. "Who?"

"Sir, you asked me to bring Lulu Spencer to you."

Logan's head shot up. Lulu? Here? Sonny didn't really mean it when he asked Lulu to keep him out of trouble, did he? He didn't bring her here to bail him out or however they did things around here, did he?

"Send her in," Sonny directed.

Max cleared his throat and jerked his head towards Logan and Cooper. Sonny stared at them for a moment, then said slowly, "Better let them stay, Max. Mr. Barrett is already involved in this, and Mr. Hayes here just got himself involved, whether we like it or not."

Within a few seconds, Lulu, looking very nervous, walked in. "Sonny, I didn't--" she stopped when she saw Cooper and Logan. Cooper didn't meet her eyes--Logan thought he looked as if he knew very well why Lulu Spencer was here. Logan, however, caught her eyes questioningly.

She narrowed her own. "Did he do something?" she asked Sonny disdainfully, nodding her head towards Logan.

"Actually, yes," answered Sonny. Logan winced at his voice--this couldn't be good. "But," Sonny continued, "That's not why you are here. Sit down, Lulu."

Lulu looked at Sonny, Cooper, and finally Logan confusedly, but then sat carefully down, smoothing her denim skirt over her knees and folding her hands demurely on top of them. "Well?" she asked.

Sonny stared up at the ceiling before he spoke. "Mr. Craig is still in town," he said finally.

Lulu didn't move, but all the color drained out of face, and Sonny continued. "Mr. Craig is just his alias, however. His real name is Jerry Jacks."

It took a minute for that to register with Lulu. "You-you mean as in Jax's brother, Jerry?" she stammered.

"Right. Now Jerry has already used Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, your brother Nikolas, Emily, Sam, Spinelli, and several others since coming back. Right now he has some serious leverage over Emily. You were a hostage as well, and it might not be too long before he comes after--"

"No!" Lulu cried, her eyes scanning the room wildly. "You shot him! He should be dead! He can't be back in town; there's no reason for him to be here! He's not supposed to still be here!" She shook her head several times. "Sonny, he...he..." her voice trailed off.

Logan watched her, fascinated. She was clearly bothered by this man--he could see her hands trembling. Where had he heard the name Mr. Craig before? Mr. Craig...Mr. Craig...then it struck him. Mr. Craig was the man that blew up the Metro Court. With Lulu in it.

"Lulu," Sonny said firmly. "Look at me. I told you you were under my protection. I am going to do everything I can to keep Jerry away from you and the other hostages, okay?"

Lulu nodded mutely.

Sonny looked at Logan, then Lulu, and back at Logan again. "Kid," he finally spoke to Logan, who jerked his head away from Lulu and waited expectantly for him to continue. "You really want to work for me?"

Logan grinned. It was an odd time to bring that up, but hey, who was complaining? So Sonny wanted him to help him take out Craig...or Jerry...or whatever his name was. "Yes, sir." he said eagerly.

"Fine." He nodded at Lulu. "Then you are hired. From now on out, it's your job to protect Lulu Spencer and keep Jerry Jacks as far away from her as possible."


	3. Chapter Two

-1Chapter Two

Logan's grin froze on his face. This could not be happening. He was finally getting to work with Sonny Corinthos, only to play babysitter to Lulu Spencer? Not that there was anything wrong with Lulu, of course. It just was a far cry from really, truly working for Sonny--this wasn't Logan gaining power, or glory, or money. This was Logan being given something to do that would keep him out of trouble, and keep Lulu away from it. Sonny really didn't care about him, or his services. Sonny just wanted him out of the way.

"Sonny," Lulu began, "I don't think--"

Sonny cut her off. "Lulu, I am telling you this--it seems Jerry has been very interested in his hostages now. One way or the other, it wouldn't surprise me if he came after you as well. It's a risk to everyone. Jerry now has what he wants from Emily, but he could always turn around and want some other kind leverage. You are a perfect person--you were a hostage, you are friends with Jason and myself, your brother, sister-in-law, cousin...you know almost all the other hostages. I don't need to worry about you, on top of everything else, so please, just do this, okay?"

Lulu sighed. "Fine."

Logan knew she would have protested further if she had not been so scared. Jerry Jacks must have really terrified her, or she would never go for him being the one to keep her safe.

"You want me to be Lulu's..._bodyguard_?" he asked.

"You wanted in on this, and you and Lulu seem to enjoy each other's company..." Sonny suggested. Cooper coughed, and Lulu would have sworn Sonny was enjoying this. At least he won in all ways--he got Logan off his back, and yet another person after Jerry. "And I really do need someone on Lulu at all times."

Logan turned a grin on Lulu this time. She rolled her eyes in return.

"So what's he supposed to do?" Lulu questioned. "Follow me around all the time? Won't that draw a little bit of attention?"

Sonny shook his head. "Two young people together all the time? Couldn't be more normal. Just try to stick as much as possible to your everyday life--school, work, fun, whatever. I'll have someone keep an eye on the Quartermaine mansion as well, so you can get rid of him at home if you like."

"Gee, thanks," Lulu muttered.

"Milo," Sonny said, "Would you please take Lulu out and make sure she gets something to drink on us? Have her wait for Logan, he'll be along in a minute. I just have a couple words for him."

As soon as Lulu had left with Milo, Sonny excused Cooper with Max. Just Logan and Sonny were left in the room.

"You know, if you were anybody else who heard something they weren't supposed to," Sonny said, "I probably would have made you disappear. But obviously you and Lulu have something going on--what I'm not sure--so you'd better not slip up again. This is your only chance. You better take it seriously--Lulu happens to be the daughter of a very close friend of mine, not to mention related to my children. Something happens to her, and you're dead. You got it?"

Logan licked his lips. "Listen, this is not what I had in mind at all. But I guess I can live with it for the time being--and I definitely can do it. I was an MP; I'm quick on my feet and I can smell a dangerous situation in a second."

"Hmm, don't get your hopes raised. Just because I trust you to protect Lulu Spencer, doesn't mean I trust you to be my right hand man all of a sudden."

"Here's hoping you change your mind, Mr. Corinthos." Logan smiled.

Logan paused outside the doorway and watched Lulu. She was slightly turned to the window, on one of the big bar stools, and she couldn't see him from here. Milo was talking animatedly across from her, but she didn't seem to care much about what he said. Her head rested in one hand, and with the other hand she was listlessly stirring her coffee with a spoon. Absentmindedly she reached for the sugar, and poured it in. It was then that Logan realized how tired she actually looked. This whole Jerry thing had really taken it's toll on her, he thought. Now it had resurfaced. He knew the feeling. She was just tired of it, and wanted it to go away. He had felt the same way sometimes when he had seen his comrades fall in Iraq.

"Lulu," he said with his smooth southern accent. "How _much _sugar do you want?"

Lulu blinked and then gazed down at her cup. She hadn't realized that her thoughts had preoccupied her so much that she was still letting the sugar pour out into her coffee. Milo quickly took the cup away from her. "Let me get you another one," he said.

Logan took Milo's vacated seat across from her.

"You look like crap, Spencer." he commented lightly.

"Huh," she grunted. Then she looked up at him. "So I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot of you now."

"Yep," he paused. "I...I read some about what happened at the Metro Court. You were pretty lucky."

Lulu bit her bottom lip. Logan could see her eyes filling with pain. "I thought it was finally over--I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"Hey," Logan touched her hand. "Look at me. He's not going to hurt you again, Lulu."

"How do you know?" she burst out. "He's hurt or threatened almost everyone I care about--my sister-in-law almost lost her baby, my brother _flatlined_ the other day, and I don't doubt that had anything to do with it, everyone was in the hotel when it blew up. Craig...Jerry...almost killed me, who's to say he isn't going to do it again, Logan? Or worse, what if he goes after my family? I don't want to go through that again--I've already lost my mom, isn't that enough?"

By this time Lulu's eyes were swimming. "I don't want to live in constant fear. I've seen what it's done to people. I'm tired of it, Logan. I just want it over."

Logan didn't answer for a moment. He stared thoughtfully down at the table, finger tracing the marble top. Finally he looked up. "I know," he began slowly, "I've been through that. When I went to Iraq the first time, I swore I wasn't going to be one of those soldiers who came back and were never the same. I believed, and I still do, in the cause I was fighting for. But I was dead wrong about one thing--it did change me. I don't know if it's good or not. Sometimes when I was there I did want it to be over. I didn't want to live like that."

"And now?" Lulu whispered.

"I wish I could tell you that you'll get over it, Lulu. I really do. But there's no magic formula, no 'the way' to forget. It's just something you have to deal with and figure out for yourself," he said sincerely.

The two were silent for a moment. Logan studied Lulu carefully. He didn't know Lulu Spencer that well, but he felt like he understood her. He knew what she was going through right now, and he wouldn't wish it on anybody.

A ringing from Lulu's purse on the table shook him out of his reverie. She quickly unzipped it, and reached inside, fumbling for her cell phone.

"Hello? Carly? Hey...her day off? No, it wouldn't be a problem at all," Lulu glanced quickly at Logan, "I can take them out if you want...of course I can handle them. In fact, maybe I could get Nik to let me take Spencer too; I've been meaning to...okay, well, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Logan spoke as she turned her phone off. "We going somewhere?" he asked casually.

He was a bit confused by the sudden grin that crossed her face until she spoke. "As a matter of fact, yes. It's your lucky day--you get to help me babysit three children."


	4. Chapter Three

I cannot begin to tell you all how much fun I had with this chapter. I was working it all out while I was mowing the lawn yesterday, and every time I thought of Logan holding Spencer I got this big, goofy grin on my face. I'm a lost cause, I tell you.

Now that being said, re-reading over this, you guys might be bored with this chapter. It's kind of light...

Thanks for everyone who reviewed here! I'm posting this at the Lulu and Logan forums, and I figured I'd copy it here too. So I'm glad to broaden my readership a little!

KBG: Yeah, I looked for Lulu and Logan stories for a while too, before I joined the Lulu and Logan message board (and now I'm a mod there!). It's got some great stuff there. I know you aren't supposed to post links in fics, but if you send me a message I can send you the link, with some story recommendations! It's a lot of fun!

Shoov22: Thank you! I hope the characters are all down good, that's my main goal in writing fan fiction!

Meganrowdy: Thank you, I hope you like where I take it! J

IlovetowriteSMP: Thanks, that means a lot to me. I want to get Logan's character down right!

Leeann: I'm looking forward to the pairing as well.

CountryHottie: Thank you so much!

Watch Over Me

Chapter Three

"Miss Lulu," Alfred greeted her, and nodded politely at Logan, "And you, sir. I will go announce your presence to Mr. Cassadine."

"Wow," Logan looked around the room, in awe. "Your brother certainly has done well for himself."

Lulu smiled. "Yeah, isn't it beautiful? I love coming here. I don't know if I could ever live someplace like this, but it's incredible to visit. Every room is like this too--and there are a lot of them. I've actually gotten lost here before."

"I can see how," Logan muttered.

"Mr. Cassadine," Alfred announced.

"Is he always like that?" Logan whispered. Lulu giggled. "Pretty much. He's very proper."

Nikolas came in at that moment. He hugged his sister quickly. "Now here's a surprise!" He turned to Logan, and glanced him over. "And you are--?" he said, politely extending his hand.

Logan shook it firmly. "Logan Hayes," he introduced himself.

Nikolas' eyes took on a new light. "Oh, yes, Sonny called to inform me that you were working for him to protect my sister. " He patted Lulu's shoulder. "It's a very serious responsibility, are you sure you are capable?"

Lulu playfully smacked her brother's arm away. "Oh, Nik," she said gaily. "Don't worry about me, Logan's got it covered."

Nikolas glanced back at Logan, who nodded reassuringly. "Absolutely."

"Anyway," Lulu continued, "I can't stay long, because Carly called--it's Latisha's day off, and Sonny's got something going on. She and Jax have some kind of meeting, and I'm taking the boys for the afternoon. I have to go get them soon, but I wanted to see if I could take Spencer too. He never gets to see Michael and Morgan, and they love him so much. Plus, I haven't spent time with him in forever!"

Nikolas sighed. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Nik." Lulu pleaded. "You can't blame the boys for what Jax and Carly did."

"Well...fine, where are you planning on going?"

"The zoo has a new baby elephant, and I know the kids really want to see it." Lulu said. Logan smiled at her. She really was adorable sometimes; it amazed him how different she could be around her family when her guard was let down. This wasn't the angry, defensive Lulu he had seen before, or even the tired, depressed Lulu he had a glimpse of. This was a happy, fun-loving Lulu who wanted to go see elephants with three kids. It suddenly struck him that this was the _real_ Lulu.

"The zoo?!" Nikolas looked a little alarmed.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "It's not like he's going to wander into a cage and have elephants trample on him, Nik. He's a fifteen months old, he needs to do things like this occasionally, you know."

"I think it's a great idea," Emily said from the doorway. She had an amused look on her face. Everyone in the family knew Nik was just a tad bit too protective of his son, but not without good reason--Spencer had been through a lot for as young a kid that he was.

Nikolas threw up his hands. "I guess I am outnumbered--okay, then. Just don't keep him out in the sun too long, and don't let him pet any of the animals in the petting zoo--you never know what kind of germs--"

"All right, Nikolas, I've got him." Lulu interrupted, shaking her head. "You've got to let him be a kid sometimes, you know. So he can be a regular American kid like Lucky and me...and not end up like you!" she laughed.

Logan followed Lulu up to the nursery. Spencer was in his crib, and Lulu opened the door softly. Spencer let out a gurgling laugh when he saw his aunt.

"Hey, you!" Lulu sang out. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "How's my baby--you are going to go out with Aunt Lulu today, and we're going to have a lot of fun. We're going to see an elephant, and a lion, and a tiger. You know what a tiger says, Spencer?"

The little boy let out a tiny "raaaarrrrr". "That's right!" Lulu then turned the baby to face Logan and pointed to him. "Spencer, this is Logan. Can you say hi, and wave? Yeah, that's a good boy!"

Spencer's wide eyes were on Logan as he waved. Logan waved back."Hey, there." he said.

It wasn't too long before the three had arrived at Carly and Jax's to get Michael and Morgan. Carly greeted Lulu and Logan, and ushered them in.

"The boys are upstairs, if you want to go get them. Thanks so much, Lulu. I know it's a lot to handle, but they'll be good for you, I'm sure."

"Look who I got!" Lulu said, walking into Michael's bedroom. Michael was reading to Morgan, but both boys sprang up when they saw Lulu. The book fell off his lap onto the floor, unnoticed.

"Spencer!" Michael cried. "He's coming, too?"

"He sure is. We're going to have a great time, right Morgan?" Morgan nodded enthusiastically at his cousin .

"Boys," Lulu said. "This is Logan, he's going to be hanging around us today. Is that okay with you all?"

Logan squatted down so he was at eye level with Michael and Morgan. "Yeah," he said seriously, "I have to keep an eye on all of you, and make sure Lulu doesn't spoil you too much!" He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to stop her!"

Morgan erupted into a fit of giggles at that. But Michael eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you Lulu's boyfriend?" he asked.

The smile stayed on Logan's face as he tried to think of something to say. Lulu, however, buried her red face into Spencer's hair, trying not to laugh. She almost felt sorry for Logan. He really didn't expect this when he wanted to work for Sonny. He had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

"You better not get to close to the cage, Morgan--that bear might just gobble you up!" Logan grabbed the four year old from behind and let out a fake growl, then hoisted the child up onto his shoulders. Morgan waved down at Michael. "Haha, I'm taller than you now!" he exclaimed."Come on, Lulu!"

"We're coming, guys!" Lulu lagged a bit behind, letting Spencer hold onto her fingers as he walked. He hobbled along slowly, stopping occasionally to look at the animals with wide eyes, or to mimic their sounds if he knew them.

Now she scooped the child up, and quickened her pace to catch up with the other three. Morgan playfully yanked at her hair from above.

"Having fun?" she asked of Logan.

He laughed. "Yes," he admitted. "In fact, I don't think I've had this much fun in a while."

Lulu nodded. "The kids kind of have a way of making you forget about everything else. It's great to be around them."

Logan's eyes grew serious as he looked into hers. "The company is pretty good." he answered honestly.

Lulu's heart quickened, and it annoyed her. _He could care less about you_, she told herself. _And you can't stand him_.

Michael then decide to interrupt them to drag them to the gorilla exhibit. He then proceeded to teach his brother and Logan exactly how to imitate the animals. Lulu giggled while watching them. Logan really was trying with the kids. Maybe he had some good in him after all.

"Logan," Michael said after they had exited the zoo, heading towards the Metro Court to drop the boys off with Carly, "I like you, and I think you should know, that if you want to date Lulu, I'm fine with it."

"Me too!" chimed in Morgan.

"Hey, I thought I told you that's not what is going on," Logan replied.

"Well, then, what is going on?" Michael asked. Lulu shook her head at Logan over the boys' own. There was no easy way to answer that without telling the boys everything, which couldn't happen.

Logan searched for his words carefully. "Have you ever gotten into a tough spot--not where it was really your fault--just where you accidentally might have seen something you shouldn't have, or something like that?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, that's kind of what happened to Lulu. And she needs someone to keep her from being around that kind of trouble any more."

"But don't worry," Lulu said. "It's nothing too bad."

In her heart she knew it was a lie. A big, horrible lie. Of course, she couldn't tell the kids the truth. But both Logan and she herself knew--it was bad. It was really bad. And it had the potential to get a lot worse.

"I think," Michael began, turning to Logan, "That if Lulu is in any trouble, my dad and Jason should help her."

Lulu's head shot up. But Logan replied evasively, "Oh, you think so, huh?"

"Yeah!" Michael boasted. "Because my dad can protect anybody from anything. "

"Can he, now?"

"Oh, yes. But sometimes it gets kind of scary. Like when Dad gets mad when people don't do their jobs the way he wants them to."

Logan pressed his lips together. Lulu wasn't certain if he was suppressing a laugh, or if Michael's words had sobered him up.

"Guys," she said quickly, "Your mom should be here soon. You want to go inside and wait?"

Carly soon came to gather up her boys. She stood with Lulu and watched Logan high-five her sons goodbye.

Carly nudged Lulu. "He's cute," she whispered.

Lulu tried to look horrified. "You are just saying that because he likes your kids!"

Carly shrugged. "Maybe the kids aren't the only ones he likes."

Lulu shook her head and rolled her eyes. Carly couldn't be further from the truth. Logan was only doing this to get in with Sonny. Once Jerry was gone, or Sonny decided to move Logan up, he would be gone from her life.

Logan walked over to her, his hand in his pockets, as Carly left with the boys.

"You read to go?" he said.

"Yeah." Lulu shifted Spencer on her hip. "Em's going to meet us at Kelly's to pick this little fellow up."

"Okay." he paused. "You gonna let me buy you dinner there?" he asked with a charming grin.

But Lulu didn't seem to hear him. She was looking beyond him, and suddenly she froze, and a look of horror crossed her face.


	5. Chapter Four

-1  
Watch Over Me  
Chapter Four

Lulu hugged her nephew tightly to her as she gazed past Logan's shoulder. Logan himself whirled around, subconsciously reaching inside his coat pocket for his gun. He kept it hidden, however, as his eyes lit on a man leaning against the Metro Court doorway, looking down at his phone and randomly punching numbers into it. Logan knew he knew that man--then he realized who it was--Carly had pointed him out and told Logan that he was Jerry Jacks. That also made him James Craig.

Logan narrowed his eyes. There was nothing he'd rather do right now then to shoot Jerry on the spot, or at least turn him in. But he knew he couldn't. Sonny had strictly warned him--if Jerry went down, so did Emily Quartermaine. It couldn't be risked--yet.

Instead, the young man turned his attention to Lulu. Her eyes were wild. Logan had no clue what was going on in her mind.

She was reliving the whole ordeal.

_"Robin, come on, you have to make it," Lulu whispered. She looked around the lobby frantically--at Carly, Sonny, Elizabeth, Emily, and Nikolas. Her family and friends were in here. She gazed back down at Robin, lying deathly pale, and tried to hold the pressure on the wound but seeing and feeling the blood ooze through her fingers. Then she looked up and saw Carly and then her own brother with guns held to their heads. She turned to Elizabeth, who was moaning pitifully and praying her baby would just make it a little bit longer. And then, last of all, she looked at James Craig. He was watching her..._

"No!" Lulu screamed out loud. The whole lobby suddenly stopped and people stared at the girl. Logan gently pried Spencer out of her shaking arms, afraid she would drop him, and the child nestled against his shoulder. Lulu's arms dropped to her sides. She didn't move as Jerry Jacks, hearing her cry, quickly lifted his head and their eyes met. Lulu's whole body shook with a shudder as he quickly crossed the room to them.

"Are you all right, young lady?" he asked. Then he peered closer, eyes searching her face as if he _hadn't_ just taken her hostage a short time ago. "Why, it's little Lulu Spencer, isn't it? You've certainly grown up!" He put a hand on her shoulder.

_Lulu stood still, and Craig had to drag her to the door of the hotel lobby. She hated him touching her. He had her securely, though, and there was no way she could escape. Especially with he gun on her. He opened the door. Lulu blinked. She saw everything--the police, the lights, the SWAT team. And then she saw her father. Her eyes remained on him, trying to forget the monster that at this very moment held a gun to her. She barely heard anything they were saying--some number, something about a code--and then she was dragged back inside. The door was shut in her face. But Craig's hand was still on her..._

Lulu flinched as Jerry's hand touched her shoulder. Logan made a move towards the man, but Jerry dropped his hand and looked amused.

"Leave her alone," Logan said though gritted teeth, low enough so that the rest of the lobby, who by now had continued with their own business, couldn't hear him. The smile dropped off Jerry's face.

Suddenly Lulu came alive again and spoke loudly.

You!" she shouted accusingly. "You are the one that--"

"Lulu!" Logan interjected.

"That's a good boy, shut her up while you can." Jerry said, then turned to Lulu. "My dear, keep it down. If my secret comes out, sweet Emily will be a labeled as a threat to America. Think of your poor, poor brother."

Lulu's mouth snapped quickly shut, and she watched as Jerry walked away.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

She looked at him honestly. "I don't know." she said pitifully. Impulsively, Logan reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned against him. Suddenly, Lulu felt safe again.

* * *

"And then my CO decided it was time to teach me--" Logan stopped and sighed. "You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

Lulu nodded blankly. "Of course I am."

"No, you aren't." he argued, then pushed the plate of fries they were supposed to be sharing closer to her. "At least eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

He chewed on his bottom lip. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"That means you really do."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"I'm listening."

Lulu paused a minute before diving in. "Okay, one...why do people like Craig get away with this? How can he, not only hold us hostage and get away, but then be able to come back and still have something over us? Why does he need to? Wasn't torturing all of us one time enough for him? Are we always going to have to be afraid of him?"

Logan held up a hand. "I think," he said thoughtfully, "There comes a time when everyone gets what is coming to them. Jerry's just hasn't come yet."

Lulu continued. "I'm really scared of him, Logan. Is it going to last forever? Will there ever be a time when I won't see his face every time I close my eyes, or feel his hands on me, or see the looks on the other hostages' faces in my mind?" she stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all--"

"No, no," Logan cut in. "I asked, you know. I want to listen."

Lulu nodded gratefully, and then reached for a fry.

"All right then, I'm going to check in with Sonny's other man, and make sure he's got it covered for the night." Logan frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

He was walking Lulu up the steps to the Quartermaine mansion. She shook her head. "Nice try, but I'm sure Sonny's man has it taken care of."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to be thorough!"

Lulu giggled. Logan admitted it felt good making her laugh. She didn't deserve this--she needed to be happy. She _should_ be happy.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and headed down the steps.

"Logan?" Lulu said from the doorway. "Thanks...I...I had fun today."

Although she gave him a tired smile, Logan knew she really meant what she said.


	6. Chapter Five

Watch Over Me

Chapter Five

Logan thew himself on his bed, crossed his arms behind his neck, and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he should probably sleep--he needed to be refreshed and alert for another day with Lulu tomorrow. However, his mind was still working, and it wouldn't let him rest. Logan was still trying to figure out Lulu Spencer. He had realized what a complicated person she was--not like the other girls he had known. They had been shallow, he had been quick to get sympathy by playing the war veteran card, and they were good for short time fun. But now Lulu--she was really complex. Sometimes she was angry, not approachable, and then other times, like today, she let her guard down, laughed, and had a good time, or at least opened up a little bit. Lulu, Logan decided, was one of those people, who, for some reason or the other, always needed to protect themselves. She was a person with defenses that were difficult to slip past. But why? What had caused her to be like that?

Logan shook his head. What did he care, anyway? Lulu was a nice girl and all, and pretty cute, but the important thing was that she was his ticket into Sonny Corintho's organization. His chances with Sonny were ruined if she became anything more than a friend. _Friend_, Logan thought, suddenly tired. _Friends-I wouldn't mind being friends with Lulu,_ was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep

* * *

Lulu tossed and turned in her bed. If only she could sleep. She sat straight up and looked at the clock. 1:53. She sighed. This was ridiculous--but no sense lying there if she couldn't sleep at all.

Almost noiselessly she slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and slid her feet into some flip flops. She carefully shut her bedroom door behind her as she made her way down the hall.

Lulu paused at the side door. Was it safe to go outside in the middle of the night? _I'm just being paranoid_, she thought to herself. _After seeing Craig today, I'm a little jumpy, that's all. But Sonny's guy is out here, so I'll be okay._

Lulu wandered aimlessly through the gardens. Many of the flowers were alive in bloom, and the moon gave off enough light that she could seem them well. It was almost summer, but there was none of the humid and heavy summer night air out. In fact, a faint breeze was blowing.

The girl settled herself on a bench--the farthest one from the house--and took a deep breath. Everything smelled wonderful, she thought. This was such a nice world, sometimes--why did there have to people like Jerry Jacks to ruin it all?

Seeing Jerry today had shaken her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. Nothing could be the same again until that man was gone for good--and even then, Lulu thought, he'd still haunt her and every one of the hostages. It was a good thing Logan was there to stop her from blurting everything out. She'd never forgive herself if she were the one who let out the secret and sent Emily to prison--or worse. Luckily Logan could keep his head during a crisis.

Logan. He really was being great--going above and beyond "bodyguard duty." He had helped her, he had saved her, he had listened to her, and they even had shared a few laughs together.

She thought back to what Carly said. She hadn't been serious, had she? Logan had no interest in her that way.

But what, just hypothetically, if he did? How would she handle that?

The thought made her feel strange--with Dillon, Milo, and Spinelli she didn't feel this way. She enjoyed them; they amused her, but deep down she knew she could never be with any of them. Sometimes she felt like she could, but other times she realized she just wanted _someone_, although they might not be it. It was unfair to lead them on the way she was.

Now with Logan--this feeling was different. She couldn't say she liked him, exactly, but something about him gave her a tiny thrill. Maybe it was just the bad-boy, ex-soldier danger that thrilled her. Yeah, that was it.

_Way to go, Lulu_, she told herself, _way to fall for a winner_.

Then she sat up straight. Fall for? Where had that come from? She gulped. She wasn't falling for Logan Hayes, was she?

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Lulu jumped up and whirled around. Her face relaxed when she who it was.

"Oh, hi, Doug." Lulu said. "I probably shouldn't be here, but I had to get out of the house, you know. Sorry if I startled you. Why don't you sit down at chat with me a little bit--or I'm apt to go crazy!" Lulu laughed.

Doug, the man Sonny had left in charge a the Quartermaines at night, smiled in the dark. He took the seat next to her.

* * *

Cooper Barrett moved over to his computer. "Okay," he said into the phone. "Yeah, send the file to me. I'll make sure Logan gets a look at it. All right. No, I understand--oh, no, it's not_ that _late anyway," he said politely, although he glanced at his watch and smothered a yawn. His computer made a "ding" noise. "Okay, I've got it. Are you sure no one can trace it to me? Yes...all right, Stan. I know you've got it right...no, of course Sonny would trust this to you and not Spinelli...yes, well, good night, Stan."

Cooper laughed as he hung up the phone. _Don't ever question his authority on the cyber world again_, he reminded himself. Then he took one long glance at his laptop screen, and slowly snapped the top down. He put it under his arm, and shut his door behind him, heading towards Logan's room.

"Come on, let me in." Cooper muttered softly into Logan's door, after he had rapped on it and gotten no answer.

There was a pause. "Coop?" a muffled voice said.

"Just open the door, Logan!"

"Good grief." Logan swung the door open. "This better be good, buddy, or I'm going to be forced to shoot you so I can get some rest tonight."

Cooper snickered. "What, don't tell me Lulu wore you out?"

Logan grunted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So," he yawned, "What's the emergency?"

"Not really an emergency," Coop answered. "Just some information Stan wanted to pass along for Sonny."

"Oh? Couldn't wait till morning?"

"Well," Cooper opened up his laptop. "They thought you should be aware of it immediately. Stan was able to track a call of Jerry Jacks'. It led to a fellow from just outside Port Charles. Anyway, Sonny suspects he's working, or at least somehow connect to Jerry."

"Mmm-hmm." Logan said, still not quite awake.

"They wanted me to let you know and show his picture to you." Cooper hit a few keys. "He's probably not going to be around you or Lulu, but you never know, so Sonny said to keep an eye out." He swung the laptop around to face his friend. "Get a good look at his face."

Logan moved closer to the computer. Then he froze.

Cooper looked at him, startled. "You don't know this guy, do you?"

But Logan was already pulling on his shoes and heading for the door. He called back over his shoulder, "Yes! That's the guy who is supposed to be at the Quartermaines tonight with Lulu! That's Doug!"


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks to all you reviewers! You guys are the best! J Thanks especially to meganrowdy for pointing out that I needed separations between sections here--I just copied it right out of the forums that I post it out of, and it didn't copy over the separations! So I apologize for any confusion there. I'm not sure what happened, but I think I have it fixed now. ;)

Watch Over Me

Chapter Six

Cooper shot up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Logan hissed. "I talked to him when I left Lulu! I've got to get there!"

"I'm coming with you!" Cooper ran to keep up with his panicked friend.

"No!" Logan said as he ran out into the street. It was deadly silent at this time of night, even in Port Charles, and dark outside. "Go get Sonny Corinthos!" He took off, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Lulu drew her knees up to her and hugged them. "So," she asked Doug, glad to have someone to talk to, "How long have you worked for Sonny?"

A shadow passed across Doug's face.

"If you don't mind me asking. " she added quickly.

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I've been with Son--Mr. Corinthos--for a time now."

Lulu nodded. "He's a good guy. My dad and him have been friends for a long time. And of course, his boys are my first cousins--Carly, you know, Sonny's ex, is my dad's sister's daughter. I guess it's kind of weird I'm so close to him, since he's her ex and all, but he's saved my life before. I owe him a lot," she rambled on, "I don't think I've ever seen you before. I know a lot of people who work for Sonny though. Max and Milo--I've known them forever. Milo is a very good friend of mine." She paused. "I'm sorry, am I talking too much? It's just that I can't sleep for some reason...I guess I'm sort of nervous about seeing Craig...I mean Jerry."

Doug suddenly got up.

"I suppose I should go back into the house," she said timidly.

"Yeah," the man answered.

Lulu turned her back to him and headed towards the house. She actually was starting to feel rather sleepy--the day must finally be catching up with her.

She only made it a few steps, however, before firm hand was clamped over her mouth. "Don't fight me," Doug's voice said into her ear. "You are going to come with me, and you aren't going to fight me, do you understand?" Lulu nodded, frightened and confused. Wasn't Doug suppose to be _protecting_ her?

Doug continued to grip her tightly while pulling her backwards. Lulu's mind raced, yet she did not know what to do. She was being pulled further and further from the house. Soon she would barely be able to see it. Even if she could scream, probably no one would even hear her. There was nothing she could do, but go with this man--unless...

Lulu threw all her weight backwards against the man. It was hopeless, she thought. But to her surprise, it did catch the man off guard, and he tripped, yet quickly got up again. Lulu managed to stumble a few steps forward before falling as Doug grabbed her leg. She did scream now, hoping and praying just maybe someone would hear her.

Doug muttered something before pulling her closer again. He twisted her arm. "Don't try that again," he muttered.

"Let her go!" Doug didn't obey when he heard the commanding voice, but he did whirl around, taking Lulu with him. Lulu, on the other hand, closed her eyes in relief. Logan. She didn't know why or how he was here, but he was. And even though Doug still had her, and she was still in danger, her heart stopped beating quite so hard and her breathing slowed. It was going to be okay now, she convinced herself.

Lulu opened her eyes. Logan stood several feet away. He was panting, and his forehead was sweaty. Lulu realized he must have run all the way here. She didn't realize, though, that he had run harder and faster than he ever had before.

However, Logan held his gun steady, pointing it at Doug. "Step away from her," he growled. His eyes ran over Lulu to make sure she was okay, but they returned quickly to her captor. "I said get away from her!" He took a step forward.

Suddenly Doug threw Lulu off to the side on the ground and dove for Logan. The gun was knocked down. Doug had caught Logan off guard, but he had the young man pinned for only a moment. Soon Logan was on top of him, and Doug struggled to get out of his grasp, to no avail. He was still for a split second, then brought his knee up--hard--into Logan's middle. Logan rolled off him, gasping for air, and reached for his gun on the ground. Doug, however, with his moment's advance, had reached Lulu again.

Logan's mouth tightened into a firm, thin line. "Get down, Lulu!" he shouted. Just before Doug could reach for her, she, almost involuntarily, threw herself on the ground. Immediately after she hit the ground, she heard a shot. But she didn't want to get up. Instead, she lay, face in the grass, and tried not to cry.

She heard footsteps come closer to her and felt a hand on her back. Logan kneeled beside her, bent down, so his head was close to hers. "Lulu?" he lifted her up.

It was only then did Lulu dare look. She was right--Logan had shot Doug. She stared at him blankly, lying on the ground, then back at Logan. He saw the questions in her eyes.

"He worked for Jerry."

Lulu stared at the body once more. Suddenly she felt sick.

Logan peered at her, worried. "Your face is bleeding," he said.

Lulu lifted her palm to her face, and looked at it. Logan was right-- and she hadn't even noticed. It must have happened when she tripped and fell onto the ground.

Logan pulled out a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. Gently he grasped her chin and tilted her head up while keeping the tissue on her cut face.

"How did you know to come here?" Lulu asked.

Logan ignored her question. "We need to get you in and put something on this." he muttered, leaning his head in closer to hers to get a good look. Lulu stiffened, and Logan realized how close his face was to hers. His eyes darted to her lips, at her eyes, and to her lips once more. He was just about to lean in even more when he heard footsteps running behind him. Logan tore himself away from Lulu as Cooper came running up, followed by Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

"What's going on here?" Sonny asked. "Coop here called me and told me to meet him at the Quartermaines as soon as possible. Is Lulu okay--?" He moved his eyes to Doug's body. "Oh." His face was grim. Then he turned on Logan. "How did he get her?!" he exclaimed. "You were supposed to--"

"Hey! You were the one who hired him!" Logan protested.

Lulu spoke for the first time. "He's right, Sonny. You can't blame Logan for this," she defended.

Sonny pressed his lips together. Both Lulu and Logan knew he was really blaming himself.

"Besides, Lulu continued. "I'm fine--and he's...gone..." she finished lamely, wrinkling her nose disgustedly at the body. Sonny took hold of her elbow. "Let's get you away from here," he murmured as he guided her towards the Quartermaine home. Lulu turned her head back "But what about--?"

"Jason will take care of everything," Sonny promised. "Now I want you to tell me _everything_ that happened."

Lulu quickly told Sonny the entire story. "And then Logan shot him, and..." She paused and blushed at the thought of what almost had happened between Logan and herself, "...and then you all showed up," she finished.

Sony nodded, and then motioned Logan over, who stood at distance, watching them closely. He closed the space between them in a few long steps, till he was standing by Lulu's side.

"Clearly," Sonny Corinthos began,"There was a huge mistake made here. This man never should have been near Lulu. Logan, now that there is no one hear, I'm going to need you to cover this for me. And you need to be more careful than ever, kid--now we know that Jerry Jacks wants Lulu for some reason. I need you with Lulu 24/7."

"Yes, sir. She won't be out of my sight." Logan replied.

Lulu let out a long breath, which Sonny observed. "You should go on in now if you want to sleep _at all_ tonight."

Logan walked with Lulu up to the side door of the house.

"Good night, Logan. Thanks for saving me tonight," Lulu said sincerely.

Logan looked amused. "You aren't getting rid of me yet, you know."

She stared at him blankly, and he sobered up. "Listen," he said, "Jerry is going to come after you again; we're sure of it now that he has done it once. You really think I'm going to leave you by yourself, even in your own house?"

Lulu looked alarmed. Then she shrugged in defeat. "Fine, you can sleep on my floor."

"All I'm asking for."

Lulu opened the door as softly as she could, and motioned for Logan to follow her up the steps. She walked up them gracefully and silently, but stopped when Logan's foot landed on a step and it creaked loudly. He almost plowed into her.

"You're making too much noise!" she hissed.

He grunted. "It's a _little _hard not too!" he replied scornfully.

"It _does_ take practice," she grinned. "And I've had lots of it!

"Really? Perfect little Lulu Spencer, sneaking out of the house at all hours?" His eyes twinkled merrily.

Lulu faked a glare. "Shut up, or my stepmother is going to hear you, and you don't want that to happen!"

Finally they reached Lulu's door. She carefully opened the door and allowed Logan to step in. He looked around, mentally planning escape routes and looking for potential dangers. Lulu stood watching him. She could tell his mind was working--what for she did not know.

Suddenly he spoke. "That won't work," he muttered, heading towards her bed.

Lulu looked confused. "What won't?"

"Your bed." he said simply.

She raised a single eye brow.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I mean it's too close to the window." He slid it across so that it was against the wall besides the window. "There, that's better."

Lulu surveyed it. "Well," she finally spoke, "If you are done rearranging my furniture, let's get you something to sleep on, huh?"

Logan sent another glance towards the bed. It didn't slip past Lulu, however. She took a pillow off her bed and tossed it playfully at his head. He caught it.

"Sorry, it's the floor for you, buddy." she smirked.

"Even after I save your life and everything. You sure are a hard woman to please, Miss Spencer." he grumbled.

Lulu merely opened her closet and pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag. "Just be glad I'm not making you sleep outside!"


	8. Chapter Seven

-1Watch Over Me

Chapter Seven

Lulu felt the sun shining on her face before she even opened her eyes or had fully awakened. It had been a long night, and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head had hit the pillow. She was sure it was late now, but Lulu wanted to get all the sleep she could this morning. She rolled on her side and pulled the blanket up close to her chin. She was almost asleep again when she felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Logan standing above her, grinning.

"Good morning!" he sang out.

Lulu groaned at his cheeriness. "Please don't tell me you are a morning person," she muttered. Then she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hopping out.

She yawned as she asked Logan, "How'd you sleep?"

"As good as one can on the floor, I guess." he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "You looked mighty comfortable, though--it's not too nice of you, Lulu, to make me lie there on the floor watching you sleeping like a baby surrounded by pillows and all cozy!"

Lulu smirked. "So you were watching me, huh?"

Logan's jaw dropped mockingly. "Are you flirting with me, Lulu Spencer?" he teased.

Lulu didn't answer. Instead, she moved to her closet, and opened the door. She walked inside.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, amused.

"Getting dressed," she answered primly, closing the door with her inside. "Don't try to come in!"

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he promised.

Soon Lulu emerged wearing dark blue jeans and red sleeveless blouse. Logan's eyes followed her appreciatively as she walked to her mirror, splashed some water on her face, and brushed her long hair. He soon got bored watching her, however, and turned to her bed. Suddenly he grabbed the top sheet. Lulu, seeing him in the reflection of her mirror, stopped. "Logan, what...oh, my goodness--please don't tell me you are _making_ my bed!"

He gave her a grin. "Hey, it's almost as good as sleeping in it!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and continued to brush her hair. Finally, she turned around. Logan was just putting the last pillow in place. Lulu surveyed it--and the satisfactory look Logan had on his face--and nodded. The bed was perfectly smooth and made tightly. "So the Army taught you something, huh?"

"Well, actually, they taught me a lot more than that. You know what the Army says about women and--"

"You had better keep your voice down," Lulu broke in quickly, "Because if Alice finds out you can make beds like that, you'll be doing every bed room in the house!"

"Ha, just admit you like a man that will take care of everything for you." he smirked.

Lulu frowned. "Don't push your luck, buddy, or I may just find some chores for you to do."

Logan plopped down on the bed with his head in his hands. "So what's on your schedule for today?"

Lulu shrugged. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Logan patted his stomach. "We could start with breakfast." he suggested.

Lulu chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay..." she said slowly. She looked around the room. "I think I won't have a problem getting you out of here. It's kind of late, and Monica should be at the hospital already, Edward at ELQ, Tracey and my dad should be out, I think Dillon still has some classes...so, yeah, it should be just you and me trying to get past the Alice. It's a piece of cake!"

Lulu grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to the door. She opened it slowly, and peered out both ways. Then she yanked Logan out.

Amazingly, they made it all the way to the front door without a sign of another soul. Lulu dropped Logan's hand and reached for the doorknob.

"Was he just leaving?" a voice coughed.

Lulu jumped and whirled around to see her father standing behind them.

"Uh...yes, he's leaving." she stuttered. Then she added hastily, "Oh, I mean, no he's just_ coming_."

Logan nodded his head enthusiastically several times in affirmation. "I just got here."

Luke surveyed him amusingly. "Coming, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you weren't what I heard last night walking around the upstairs with my daughter?" Luke smiled at Lulu. "Well, then, Gumdrop, has the other guy even left yet? You sure are busy these days."

Lulu turned scarlet, and Logan, to his shame, turned a little red. _Where's your smooth charm, Hayes?_ he asked himself. He wasn't even with Lulu like that, and the thought still gave him shivers. Maybe it was best to come clean with Luke--after all, he was rumored to have a hot temper, and if his daughter was concerned...well, it might not be pretty.

"Well, sir," he began politely, "I really only came to--"

Lulu jabbed him in the side with her elbow. _Don't tell him the truth_, her look told him. He wasn't planning on it, though. Only a few people could know that he was working for Sonny Corinthos to protect Lulu, or the plan could be in serious danger. It was probably even best if Lulu's own father didn't know what was going on. He would go and kill Jerry Jacks on the spot, or get himself killed and pull Lulu and Logan down with him.

He continued, "I came to bring Lulu back her cell phone--she left it at Kelly's. I shouldn't have come so late, but I figured I'd just leave it in the mailbox or something, but then her light was on, so I brought it in then left. I apologize for coming so late, and now I just got here to pick up Lulu for breakfast." He gave Luke a small smile.

Luke returned the smile and patted his back. "Of course, of course. You two have a nice time now."

Lulu shut the door behind them. "Do you think he bought it?" Logan asked anxiously, sending furtive glances at the house.

"Probably not," Lulu said dryly. "He probably still thinks we were up there--" she stopped.

"Ha, if he only knew you made me sleep on the floor and you got changed in the closet!" Logan laughed.

"Oh, quit it already!" Lulu made a face.

* * *

"I guarantee you, Kelly's is the place to find the best omelets in Port Charles," Lulu said, as she perched on her stool next to Logan at the counter. Mike, overhearing them, let out an "amen!" and refilled Logan's coffee.

"You two look like you need this," he said, pouring more into Lulu's cup as well, "You look tired."

Logan and Lulu exchanged glances. "A little bit," Lulu admitted.

Mike smiled and looked up at the door when he heard the bell on it ring. "Ah," he said to Lulu, "Did you call a meeting or something?"

Lulu turned around on her stool to the door. Dillon was coming in, and he yelled something over his shoulder as Spinelli and Milo followed him in. The trio were engaged in some kind of heated argument, but they stopped when they saw Logan and Lulu sitting next to each other, laughing. Suddenly, the Three Stooges seemed to form a bond--probably against Logan--and sent each other a what-do-we-do-about-this look.

Logan just stared them down with his lips turned into a smirk. Although they looked a bit daunted, the three young men approached--first Milo, then Dillon, and finally Spinelli.

Then all three began to talk at once.

"Lulu, what are you doing with _him_?

Lulu, if he's too much trouble, just let me know, and I'm sure Mr. C. would let me take over."

"Blonde One, say just one sweet word and I'll have the Crabby Commando gone and the best surveillance system at your disposal!"

Logan got up. "Whoa, whoa, fellows." He held up a hand. "Want to take a step back, breathe a little? Lulu doesn't need all of you to be hounding her like--"

"Ha, coming from you, who has been following her around like a lost puppy the past--" Dillon stopped when he saw the glance exchanged by Spinelli and Milo. "What?"

"What the Almost Incestuous one was saying, is that-" Spinelli cut in, "-that your presence with the Blonde One is although, necessary right now," and here Dillon looked confused--"not entirely welcome. "

Milo nodded. "Your business with Lulu is just that, purely business. If you even look at her like you are interested in her, I'll have my fists in your face faster than you can--"

"Would someone please stop it with the "Lulu needs Logan" stuff and let me know what's going on?!" Dillon demanded.

Spinelli and Milo closed their mouths; they had said what they wanted, now, when they couldn't say anything, they shut up.

Logan didn't move as well. He wanted to see how Lulu was going to handle this one. Besides the fact that he had no clue what to say, Lulu knew Dillon pretty well. In fact, he had heard some hints that they had some kind of history together. Something that hadn't been all smiles and rainbows, either. He listened intently. Now was his chance to pick something up about Lulu, maybe reveal a little bit about her and why she was so closed up.

Lulu sighed. Apparently it was up to her to clear Dillon up about Logan and herself. "Dillon," she said slowly. "Listen, if I could tell you, I would. But I can't, okay?"

Dillon lowered his voice. "If you are in trouble at all, Lulu, let me help you. Please. After everything we went through last summer, I thought you'd learn I'd be there for you."

Lulu remained silent. She didn't want to think about _that_. The troubles she had know were enough..

Logan sensed her discomfort. "Hey, buddy," he took Dillon by the arm and pushed him to the door. "She doesn't want to talk, okay?"

Milo and Spinelli remained. Logan gave them an impatient, almost irritated glance. "What do you want?"

Milo coughed and nudged Spinelli. The young man looked uncomfortable, and bit his lip, looking first and Lulu, then Logan. Finally, he sent his eyes back in Lulu's direction, and kept them glued on her face. But he spoke to Logan. "Milo's right. The Blonde One may need you around as her protector from the Unhinged One, she doesn't need you for anything else. Just because you are now one of the aces of the underworld doesn't mean the Fair One has eyes for you. The Bench Press here, and I, were personally see to it that--"

Logan cut him off. "I think I got _some_ of what you were saying. You want me to keep Jerry Jacks away from Lulu, but if it grows an inch beyond purely professional, you'll...I don't know, hack into my computer and read my emails from my mom or something?"

Lulu tried not to laugh. That had to be seriously insulting to Spinelli, but she could tell it amused Logan to hear the "assassin of cyberspace" go off.

Spinelli glowered. "The Jackal can unleash the most deadly viruses into your system before you could blink!"

"And while he was doing that, I'd keep you seeing stars for days!" Milo put in.

"All right, boys!" Lulu raised her voice. "Enough! Could you two just leave him alone? He's just trying to do his job. I assure you," and here she sent Logan himself a small glare, "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going on between us, or will ever."

Spinelli and Milo sauntered off, heads down in shame at being rebuked by Lulu Spencer. They both sent backwards glances at Lulu and Logan, but Lulu gave them a sharp look and they hurried out of Kelly's.

Logan leaned back into his seat and laughed. "Wow, quite a show, Miss Spencer."

She turned to him. "Oh, trust me, every word of it was true."

And although he wanted _not_ to believe her, for some reason, hearing that made Logan want to flinch.


	9. Chapter Eight

-1Watch Over Me

Chapter Eight

Lulu fumbled with her phone in her purse. Logan sat in the car next to her, waiting patiently. He held back a yawn. Last night's lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. Plus Lulu had been dragging him all over town--to the post office to mail a package; to the store to pick up a couple items; to get her tires changed. If Logan hadn't seen all of Port Charles yet, he had certainly received the tour today. Lulu jabbered on during the whole trip, pointing out this and that. "And see that, that's where Sonny and Jason were rumored to have killed this guy who worked for a rival mobster" or "That's my dad's old club. That's where Sonny's first wife was killed." Logan listened even more carefully whenever the subject turned to Sonny or Jason. He needed to know as much as possible about them. One day, he thought, he was going to be their right hand man. He had the experience, the knowledge, and the attitude for it. They should be glad to have him...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lulu pick up her phone.

"Hello? Hi! No, not really...well..." her eyes flickered over to Logan. "I sort of have a uh...previous engagement...yes...wait, what makes you think it's a _him_?!" she laughed. "Okay, I'll let him know. Who all is going to be there? Okay...umm, it was _his_ idea? Oh, that's interesting. Well, if they are both behind it...must have some sort of ulterior motive, huh? Okay, thanks for letting me know. We'll try to make it."

Lulu shut her phone off. "Well, that was strange." She said, brow furrowing.

"What?" Logan asked.

"My dad," she replied, "decided to organize a family dinner. My _dad_. Something must be up. Oh, and you are invited too. " she paused. "Maybe it's his idea of a joke since he thinks you and me--" her voice trailed off.

"From what I've heard, Luke Spencer isn't exactly the perfect family man. "

"Yeah, that's whats kind of odd about it. I mean, I know he loves me and Lucky, but for him to do something like this...oh well, I'm probably just seeing too much into this. He wants us to be at the Spencer house at 5:30." she sighed. "You're lucky, at least it's not a Quartermaine get-together or something. Most of the Spencers are fairly normal, believe it or not."

"Well, you are really the only specimen I've been able to examine thoroughly, so I might have to disagree with you there!" he grinned mischievously.

Lulu playfully smacked him. "Hey, you are the one who's gonna have it tough. Somehow you are going to have to convince my family you aren't _that into_ me, and you have to do so without letting them know that you really are hired by Sonny to _protect_ me."

Logan winked. "Oh, come on, Lulu, why lie to your family--you know I'm totally into you!"

"Right," she answered dryly, "The same way you are into anyone who wears a skirt!"

* * *

"Hi, Dad!" Lucky Spencer shook his father's hand enthusiastically as he opened the door to his home. "You are a bit early!"

"I wanted to be here before Lulu." Luke said soberly, looking around the room for his daughter. Satisfied that she hadn't arrived yet, he stepped in.

Lucky's grin disappeared off his face. "So this isn't all in the name of family fun after all. What's up?"

"What do you know about this new guy she's been hanging out with?"

Lucky paused. "What guy?"

"Oh, you are such a _male_." Elizabeth spoke from the steps. "You haven't noticed that Lulu has seemed to kick Spinelli, Milo, and Dillon collectively off the face of the earth and has attached herself to some new young man?" She laughingly greeted Luke.

"So this fellow, you have a problem with him or something?" Lucky asked, concerned.

Luke pondered that for a moment. Then he finally spoke. "Look, cowboy, I wasn't the best dad out there for you and your sister. I _still_ am pretty lousy. But after what happened last summer to Lesley Lu...I don't know. I just have a feeling she could be making another huge mistake. And I don't want to see her hurting any more."

Lucky nodded. "I know. But what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I needed your help. Your sister respects you more than almost anyone. If you could talk to her..." his voice trailed off. "Elizabeth, you also told her to bring this guy with her, huh?"

"Yes, she said they'd both be here. But really, I don't know if this is the best way to do this. Lulu will just get mad and be more determined to be with him if you interfere. Besides, he seems like a nice enough guy."

"Well, you didn't hear him parading around her room in the middle of the night last night. Or see his cocky attitude when he left this morning and tried to pretend he was coming. _Coming_! Hah! The idiot thought he could fool me!"

Lucky snorted. "Dad, Lulu's nineteen. You can't take this into your own hands because you don't like the fact she's involved with a guy who sounds just like yourself!"

"Exactly why I need to talk to this kid," Luke frowned. "I know his type through and through. I don't want my daughter to go through that. Look what it did to your mother--"

"Dad!" Lucky protested. "Mom loved you more than anything. You wouldn't want to take something like that away from Lulu, would you?"

Luke paused. "There's another thing. I heard that computer guy talking about him today. At least I think he was talking about him. I don't know what he's talking about most of the time. Apparently he...Spinelli, right?..and that kid of Sonny's--you know, the one with all the muscle and no brain--got into it today with him over Lulu. And the computer kid mentioned something about this guy of Lulu's being all over Sonny and Jason."

"Oh," Lucky said slowly, beginning to understand. He was interrupted to hear the door bell ring, however. He smiled grimly. "Must be them."

"Lucky, Luke," Elizabeth begged. "Please, just let them have a nice time for now. It's not fair to Lulu to humiliate her, even if you mean well. If you must involve yourselves, do it when she's not around."

Lucky opened the door. "Hey, sis!" he gave Lulu a huge hug. Logan hung behind a little bit, but, after a moment's awkward pause, Lucky invited him in and warmly shook his hand. Elizabeth followed his lead and introduced herself.

Luke stayed back, however. He watched Logan carefully.

Logan felt Lulu's father's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it--it was probably him just being paranoid anyway. Surely Luke would warm up to him soon. After all, he was a pretty likeable guy, wasn't he?

And it seemed he was. All of them--Lucky, Elizabeth, Luke, Lulu, and even Cameron, engaged Logan in conversation over dinner. _This is going well_, Logan thought. They all seemed to accept him as Lulu's friend, and not push him too much. He was actually enjoying himself, he mused. Maybe all they really wanted was just a simple family get-together. Not everyone, he reasoned, has to have a motive for everything. That was just his own past talking, and it was something he needed to get over.

At least, so he thought. It wasn't until dinner was over, and Elizabeth had invited Lulu and Cam up to help her put Jake down for bed, that Logan really felt nervous. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if he had to "meet the parents"--he wasn't dating Lulu. The only thing that he had to fear was Lucky, the cop, or Luke, the hot tempered one, pulling from him that he was working for Sonny Corinthos to keep Lulu safe from a psychopath.

Fortunately--or perhaps not so fortunate--that subject didn't come up. Instead, Luke nicely invited Logan and Lucky out on the porch. Casually, Logan followed them out. Then he bit his lip when he saw the seriousness on Luke Spencer's face.

"You want to sit down?" Lucky asked. Logan nodded gratefully. Lucky at least was trying to be nice, if only for his sister's sake.

Luke crossed his arms as he loomed over Logan. "Did you really think you were going to convince me this morning with that story you told?" He didn't give the young man time to answer before continuing,"Of course you did. It would be just like you to have that kind of arrogance to think you can go having your way with my daughter, lie about it, and get away with it. You thought that, huh? Well, it's not going to happen. I know every trick up your sleeve, kid, because I _invented_ every one of them. Now what you and Lulu were doing, that's really nothing I can stop. But, I can certainly try to. I don't want you hanging around my Lesley Lu, especially if you are going to be involved with Sonny Corintho's organization."

Logan's jaw dropped. How did they know?

Lucky broke in. "Is it true, Logan? Are you involved with the mob? Have you thought about that at all? Have you thought what situations you could be putting yourself into? That you could be putting Lulu into? Maybe you don't realize exactly what it could mean if you or Lulu got involved with Sonny or Jason."

Logan spoke carefully. "I would never do anything to hurt Lulu..."

"That's what they all said!" Lucky interjected. "But ask everyone--Jason, Sonny, Sam, Carly--you can't keep your business life from your personal!"

_My business life right now __**is**__ my personal life_, Logan felt like saying. He bit his tongue instead. _Keep quiet, and just deal with this for now._

"Kid, maybe you don't realize what you are doing. Maybe you just want to have a little fun with my daughter, and that's it. I get that--but don't do it with Lulu. Find some other girl. Lulu's been through enough without having her heart torn apart again."

Again? That wasn't the first he'd heard about that. He was going to have to find out what this was all about.

Luke continued, "After what happened last summer, the last thing Lulu needs is a guy to use her."

"I'm not going to use Lulu." he protested.

"Sure you are. I know, because 30 some years ago, I was you. And fellows like us, well, we never change."

Suddenly Logan realized something. He was using Lulu. Not at all the way Luke thought, but he still was. He was using Lulu to get in with Sonny. She had pointed it out herself. And, till recently, he hadn't had a problem with that. He'd been used to doing whatever it took to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. Now, that was all changing. He didn't want to do this just to prove to Sonny Corinthos that he was man enough to take responsibility. He was doing this, because he truly wanted to protect Lulu from Jerry Jacks, at all costs.

At that moment, Lulu came outside. All three men became suddenly quiet, and Lulu looked around nervously. "Well, this certainly looks serious. What have you two been doing to him?" she asked her father and brother.

Luke smiled calmly at his daughter. "Nothing, Gumdrop. We were just having a little chat, man to man, you know."

"Mmm-hmm." Lulu was not convinced. "Listen, Dad, and Lucky, I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself."

The rest of the night went by quickly. It wasn't until the ride home that Logan was able to ask Lulu the question he'd wanted to for so long.

"Your dad," he began slowly, "Kept hinting to me about something that happened last summer. He's not the only one, either. Maxie, Georgie, even Sonny...they've all mentioned that something happened to you."

Lulu was silent, but Logan could sense her stiffening in the dark. Her defenses, which he had worked hard to get her to let down the last few days, were coming back up. Maybe he was pushing her too hard.

_Too late now_, he thought. Out loud, he said, "Lulu, _what_ happened to you?"


	10. Chapter Nine

Watch Over Me

Chapter Nine

All of a sudden everything closed inside of Lulu. This was Logan Hayes she was talking to--this was not her family and this was not her best friend. This was the guy that she could barely stand half of the time, and the other half had no idea what to think. He confused her, he made her feel different, and he could possibly, one day, be her friend. But not now. And there was no way that she was going to tell him what happened last summer. Lulu didn't need his pity; she didn't need him to know. It was none of his business, anyway, really. What did he care? She was his responsibility, and nothing else.

Lulu bit her bottom lip and looked up at the sky. Logan and her had by now reached the pier as they made their way back home. The sun had almost completely set, and the sky was getting darker, with just a few pale streaks of purple and red left in it. Lulu took a shaky breath. She could smell the water, and hear the last few boats coming in at the docks for the day.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Logan," she answered truthfully.

Logan didn't move for a split second, then he turned and faced the water. He stared down into it, seeing his reflection and Lulu's further behind him. He folded his arms. Suddenly he whirled around. "Dang it, Lulu!"

Her face went blank."What?"

"Why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?!"

"_This_--shut down whenever anyone tries to do anything to help you! Why can't you just let yourself be human for one blasted minute, and open up to someone!"

Lulu froze. This was _not_ what she wanted to hear. Especially from Logan, of all people. She had expected him to let it go--she didn't blame him for being curious, but she hadn't thought he would push it so much. A simple, "Okay, Lulu, whatever," would have been a lot better. For once, it would have shown her that he didn't care--at least then she'd actually know. It would be confirmed that Logan could care less about her. Then she could get him out of her mind...and perhaps out of her heart. _Do I want him to care?_ she thought to herself. But not matter how hard she thought, she could not find the answer.

So, like she often did when she was confused or perplexed about something, she opened her mouth.

"Open up to someone? Why would I open up to anyone? Why would I open up to _you_? Since when was it any of your business what happened to me a year ago? I'll tell you when--never! I don't need to tell you, and I sure don't want to tell you." her voice got higher and louder. "It's done and over, and there's nothing that can change it. There's not point talking about it--that won't do a single darn thing, Logan! I'm surprised, I mean, coming from you. When's the last time _you_ opened up to someone? Huh? When's the last time you talked to someone about your tours in Iraq? Or the obvious grudge you hold against Scott Baldwin?"

"I didn't! That's the whole problem! I hid everything for so long that it all came back and bit me. Don't do this, Lulu! For once in your life, just trust someone! Is it that hard to do?" Logan's eyes were fierce, worried, and begging all at the same time.

"Oh! You have a lot nerve, telling me to trust someone. You want me to trust you, is that it? Well I don't! And I won't ever! I don't trust anyone anymore, Logan!" Lulu's voice was reaching it's breaking point.

"Anymore?" Logan repeated. "See, this is exactly what I mean! Let me tell you this, I know more than anyone that one thing can keep you from trusting the whole world forever. But you can't let it! You are right about one thing--it's good to be careful, and it's good to guard yourself. But you are taking it to a whole new extreme!"

"It's extreme to want to protect yourself from getting hurt time after time now?!" Lulu demanded.

Logan suddenly softened. He brought his thumb up hesitatingly to her cheek, but before he could move, Lulu flinched and shook him off.

"Darn it, Lulu!" Logan snapped. "I am really trying, here. I am trying to be your friend, and I'm trying to listen to you! I'm not just working my butt off every day and night trying to keep you safe because it puts a paycheck in my pocket and earns me some respect from Sonny Corinthos! I am doing it because I _don't _want to see you get hurt again! You know, whatever happened to you last summer...that's not even the point anymore! What it did to you, what it turned you into--now that's a big deal! I didn't know you then, but even I can tell that you went through some kind of change. I know, because sometimes you can be so normal--like tonight when you were teaching Cam to tie his shoes or joking with your brothers--and I know that's really who you are. Then other times you completely flip to...to this! Why do you want to be like that, Lulu? Let me help you. Let me prove that you can trust me. Heck, I just sat through an interrogation by your father and brother! If that doesn't prove something, what could?!" He tried to joke.

Lulu stared at him, opened-mouthed at his declarations. He was trying, she realized. The words surprised Logan himself when they came out, but he knew they were certainly true.

_He's right, he is not going to hurt you_, a little voice kept going through Lulu's head. She wanted so badly to believe it. Two years ago she probably would have. But now, it was too hard for her. So she sighed deeply, and sat down on the bench overlooking the water.

Logan stood, looking down at her. He almost wanted to take it all back. Had he done the right thing? Was this what friends did? Did Lulu really just need a dose of "tough love"? Or was he just pushing her too far--far enough that she would break? Was it really that bad--was it something she truly was better off not remembering and retelling? He was just about to open his mouth and apologize when her own opened. He shut his quickly--maybe, after all, he had done it right.

"I..." her voice trailed off. Logan sat next to her on the bench and waited patiently. Lulu continued, "Okay, uh...where to start." she laughed nervously. "Dillon, you know, Dillon Quartermaine..."

Logan nodded. Of course, it _would_ be about a guy. But Dillon couldn't have broken her heart or anything like that--he still hounded her, and Lulu, seemed to enjoy him almost as much.

Lulu licked her lips before starting again.

"Dillon and I slept together." she gave a dry laugh. "Actually, to be more accurate, I tricked him into sleeping with me. After he found out, he, of course, wanted nothing to do with me. I guess I can't blame him."

Logan took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Whatever you did, Lulu, it's in the past. I don't think any less of you because you tricked someone into--"

"That's not all...I...I got pregnant."

It took a moment to register in Logan's mind. _Pregnant? Lulu had carried Dillon's baby?_

"I got pregnant, and I told Dillon. I didn't know what to do, Logan. I couldn't be the kind of parent that a child deserves. I would end up being just like my dad. Or it would be too much for me and I'd probably end up staring at a wall like my mother. I didn't want to go through that. It sounds kind of selfish, saying it. But I really wanted to do what was best."

"What did you do?" Logan prodded. He couldn't imagine that kind of responsibility. He was gaining more and more respect for Lulu as he listened.

"I had an abortion." she answered. Then she let out her breath and stared up at the sky again, trying not to cry.

Logan shook his head. "Lulu, I don't know what to say..I mean..."

"Neither do I sometimes." Lulu said. "Every time I see a baby I wonder if I did the right thing. Or was I just incredibly selfish to take the easy way out? Sometimes I hate myself--like when I'm holding Jake and thinking I could be holding my own baby if I hadn't had done it. I was scared, and I had no idea what to do."

Lulu sniffed. She couldn't help herself. A few tears ran down her face. Logan scooted closer to her, awkwardly. But when Lulu looked up at him, her eyes full of pain, the awkwardness vanished and he did exactly what felt right to do. He pulled Lulu to him, and let her bury her face into his chest and sob.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Watch Over Me

"I thought you had a shift tonight." Nikolas Cassadine said. He kissed Emily on the cheek, and she sat next to him, smiling down at Spencer on his lap.

"Not until later...so I thought I'd spend the time with my two favorite men ever!" she answered. Spencer gave a gurgling laugh at that, and Emily picked him up and cuddled him. "You are getting to be such a big boy!" she laughed, as the phone rang and Nik got up to answer it.

Emily continued to play with the young child as Nik talked quietly on the phone. She payed little attention to him--she was used to the phone ringing constantly, with talk of business deals--or maybe even with talk she didn't understand at all. She mostly ignored it.

So she really didn't notice the frown growing larger and larger on Nikolas' face, or the way his fist clenched around the phone, or the anger in his eyes, until his voice rose above the sounds of Spencer's toys.

"You want what? No way in--" his eyes met Emily's, who looked at him confusedly. He appeared to be listening intently, with the frown still etched on his face, before slamming the phone down.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Nik muttered. "Just business. I have to go; I'll see you later." He kissed her and his son softly, and slipped out the door.

Emily sighed. "Something's up with your daddy, little boy." she mused, as she absentmindedly patted Spencer's head, while looking towards the door that Nikolas had departed from.

* * *

"You didn't!" Lulu said, a look of unbelief crossing her face.

"I did," Logan gave a deep laugh when he saw Lulu's face. They were still sitting on the pier, but Lulu had recovered herself and Logan was amusing her by telling her stories of his first few days of boot camp. "I almost got myself sent to Leavenworth then and there!"

Lulu shook her head. "Oh, I believe it. Somehow I can't see you taking authority too well."

Logan shrugged. "I do when I have to. I don't like it, but someone's got to be the boss. I just like it better when it's me." he flashed a smile.

"Yeah," Lulu suddenly was quiet and glanced at Logan's watch, as his hand was lying across the bench near her. "It's getting kind of late. Should we head back?"

Logan tilted his head to one side. "About that...I was thinking...maybe it's not such a great idea for me to go back to the Quartermaine's. Your dad might kill me or something if he caught me there again. Plus it will save us a heck of a lot of explaining if we do get caught."

Lulu's brow furrowed. "Well, what do you suggest? We sleep in a tent here?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head in answer. "Nah, I don't see you as the camping type," he teased. "Actually, I was thinking more in the lines of taking you back to Kelly's."

Lulu's lips twitched.

"Oh, c'mon. It won't be any different--me on the floor" he sighed dramatically "you in the bed. Only difference is, we'd have Coop next door, too, if things got out of hand."

"Uh-huh." Lulu rubbed her face with her hands. "Ugh," she groaned. "I'm too tired to argue--but what will I tell the Q's?"

Logan scrunched up his face. "Well you could--"

His words were cut off as the sounds of footsteps approached. His mouth snapped close, and he grew rigid when he saw who it was coming onto the pier. Dillon Quartermaine.

He didn't even realize how mad he was at him until he saw him and involuntarily tensed. This was the guy that had broke Lulu's heart, got her pregnant, and now wanted her back?

Logan clenched his fists and turned white in rage. He knew he needed to control himself. His temper was going to get the better of him one of these days. But it made him so angry--knowing that Dillon had hurt Lulu, and she, sadly, still liked him. Was she that desperate for people to love and accept her that she still considered him a friend after what he'd done?

He snapped, and sprung up. He took several steps towards Dillon, and crossed his arms. His nostrils flared, as heart quickened. It was an old, familiar feeling. Once he got started, there was no stopping him.

"Whoa!" Dillon exclaimed. "Man, what's wrong with you? Did I do something to you?"

"What's wrong with me? Did you do something to _me_?" Logan nearly shouted. "How about what you did to _her_?!" He was almost in Dillon's face by now. "What you did...how--"

"Logan, stop it!" Lulu cut him off. She looked like she was going to cry, but her voice was commanding. She grabbed his arm.

He took a few steps back, and let Dillon slide past him unharmed. The young man scurried away, with a muttered, "See you later," to Lulu.

Lulu nodded at him, and watched his retreating back for a moment, and then whirled on Logan. "Why did you have to do that?!" she demanded.

He shook his head, still breathing hard, but he sat down. He put his head in hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that with you there." he murmured.

She carefully sat beside him. "You shouldn't have done that _at all_." Lulu corrected.

Logan nodded. "I just...I don't get it, Lulu. You're still his friend, after all he did. Why? If it was me, I'd kill him."

Lulu studied her hands. "I had to forgive him, Logan. He's a good guy. Besides, it wasn't all his fault, at all. It takes two, you know."

Logan chewed his lip thoughtfully. "You're a good person, Lulu Spencer."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You don't know me too well then." she sighed.

Logan took her hand and squeezed it. "Then let me," he whispered, leaning in close to her face.

But just at that moment, another set of footsteps were heard. Logan groaned. "What is this, a freaking parade route?" he muttered, pulling himself away.

Lulu herself was a little annoyed. She hated to admit it, but she really was kind of looking forward to what would come next. And a little scared, too. _This learning to trust again thing was really hard, wasn't it? _she thought.

She turned her eyes to the man walking frantically towards the end of the docks. "Nikolas?" she asked.

Nik jumped, then relaxed when he saw his sister and Logan.

Lulu jumped up. "Hi! You are just the person I needed to see!"

Nikolas glanced around furtively.

"Well...we had a little incident with Dad and Lucky...and we thought it best maybe I didn't stay at the Q's during this whole...ordeal." she nodded at Logan. "So I'm going to be at Kelly's with him. I thought maybe you could cover for me, you know, if Dad asks, I'm at Wyndamere?"

Nik nodded. "Sure, that's fine. I have to go,' he added quickly, and darted out of sight.

Lulu and Logan exchanged glances. Lulu wrinkled up her face at the back of her departing brother. _What was with that?_ she wondered.

Logan shook his head. "Your family is really strange, sometimes, Lulu." he said.

She laughed. "You've yet to see them strange."

* * *

Nikolas sighed, and glanced at his watch. He looked around nervously. It was already half past ten, and there was nothing more eerie than being out in this part of Port Charles alone this late. People who did that were liable to be plugged full of bullets by the Corinthos organization or a rival mob.

Or, they might just have a meeting with Jerry Jacks.

He felt kind of bad about not telling Emily that Jerry was the one that called, that Jerry was who he had "business" with. For all he knew, he was not even going to come back to Emily or Spencer. But if he had told them, she would have stopped him. And then he'd never get to find Jerry. _This is my chance_, he thought. _My chance to keep Jerry away from Emily, whether I come back or not._

He leaned against the wall and waited. Jerry had told him quarter till, but perhaps if he was early...

His thoughts were interrupted as a voice--that voice, the one he'd come to hate so much--called out, "Punctual as always, Mr. Cassadine."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Watch Over Me

Chapter Eleven

"What do you want?" Nikolas asked coldly. He was beginning to wonder if he should have come after all. Now that he was in the thick of it, he had no idea how to handle the situation. Did he kill Jerry right then and there? His heart really wanted to, but his mind was telling him not to. He wasn't even sure why. But if he killed Jerry, and Emily was taken--was it something he could risk? Or was there a better way to go at this?

Jerry Jacks stepped out of the shadows. "What do I want? Didn't I make it clear over the phone?" he smiled.

Nik felt his heart quicken. He took a deep breathe. _Keep yourself calm_, he thought. _Don't let him get you all worked up. That's exactly what he wants to do. He wants you to lose it, and he wants to trip you up. Don't let him_. Instead, he clamped his lips shut.

"Oh, come, Mr. Cassadine. You know it's in your best interest, and everyone you love, to comply."

"I have helped you in every way I can." Nik replied tightly. "I have done what you want, Emily's done what you want. Why--?"

"Until now." cut in Jerry, his voice losing the patient tone it had had before. "There's another way you can help me. I need that money wired to Mr. Verstraete in Belgium as soon as possible."

"What, so you can deal in another illegal activity? No, thank you." Nik said stiffly.

"Why, Nikolas, you wouldn't want me to have to come clean about Emily, would you?"

"And have to turn yourself in as well? I don't think so, Jerry. No one will ever find about Emily unless you are already caught--or dead." He answered wisely.

"My, my, Mr. Cassadine. You've certainly caught on."

Nik narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Jerry shook his head. "Oh, no, nothing. I suppose I will have to find another way to get the money transferred."

Nikolas watched, stunned, as Jerry walked nonchalantly off and disappeared. He was too amazed to go after him, or to call someone, or really, to do anything. He hadn't expected Jerry to just give up like that. No, he decided. This was not the last he was going to see of Jerry about this. He had something planned. And with him, it was not going to be good.

* * *

Lulu surveyed Logan's room at Kelly's critically. She didn't know what she expected to see, or what she was looking for, but she was really too tired to care. She carefully shifted the backpack that she had quickly packed at the Quartermaines before coming, and let it slide off her shoulder and onto the floor.

The room was plain, simple, but neat and comfortable, just as all the room's at Kelly's were. Logan picked up her bag and set it on his table, where two chairs were pushed in, and flipped on the lamp near the bed.

Logan laughed at the look on her face. "Hey, it's not the Q's mansion, but at least it's got four walls and a bed...and it's safe!"

"No, no," Lulu shook her head, "It's fine. It's just..." she turned a little red.

"What?"

"Clean." she finished timidly.

Logan laughed loudly. "What did you expect?" he asked between chuckles.

She shrugged. "I don't know...I have brothers, I have nephews, I live with Dillon Quartermaine; I know how guys keep their rooms."

Logan smirked. "Yeah, but I'm not an ordinary guy." he boasted.

It was Lulu's turn to laugh. "I'll give you that...although it's not exactly a complement!"

Logan grunted. "Right..." he peered at her face. "You look tired."

She tried not to yawn. She was really tired. It had been an exhausting last couple of days, and she had no idea when it was going to end. _For all I know_, Lulu thought,_ I could be living like this for the rest of my life--just waiting for Jerry Jacks to find me._

Within a few minutes, she was situated in the bed, with Logan on the floor nearby. She rolled over on her side. As tired as she was, her brain was refusing to shut off.

So much had happened lately. Her emotions were all mixed up. She had felt so many different feelings the past few days--pain, happiness, anxiety, excitement, fear--was there room for anything else? Lulu almost laughed. Here she was in Logan's bed--two weeks ago, she would have never believed that could happen! Things had really changed. Logan had tried to kiss her--twice. She knew now that somehow, for some reason, he cared a little bit about her. He had even admitted it.

She propped up on one arm and looked down at Logan. He was as close to the side of the bed as possible. His eyes were closed, and his chest was moving up and down in an even rhythm. He looked peaceful--like a little boy asleep--and very different from the Logan who'd been to Iraq, or who'd taken a job from a mob organization, or fought day and night to protect her.

_How do __**you**__ feel about him, Spencer_? she asked herself. Without even really noticing or trying, their relationship had gone from nothing to _something_. What that something was, now that was the question, Lulu mused. He listened to her, and Lulu knew he'd do anything to protect her. He had let her spill her soul to him--in fact, he had encouraged it. He now knew more about her then many other people she'd known longer did. He knew her completely, and what was more, he understood her. Despite their differences, Lulu realized, she and Logan could be very much alike. He could even call out her mistakes--maybe because he saw them in himself, as well. Yes, Logan Hayes had definitely, in some strange unspoken kind of way, became her friend. But what now? Did it stay that way, or go onto something more?

Lulu shook herself out of her reverie when she heard a rustling sound. She rolled so her face was over the edge of the bed, about a foot above Logan's. He was stirring in his sleep. Suddenly, however, he opened his eyes. Upon seeing Lulu looming above him, he gave her a faint smile, closed his eyes, and returned to his sleep. Lulu smiled in return, and fell back into the pillow, exhausted.

* * *

"No, if I don't get the money now, the whole blasted thing is off!" Jerry Jacks yelled at the two large men in front of him. They cowered at his tone of voice. He continued, "Mr. Doug was not successful as our eyes and ears about the Quartermaine home. But now the need is even greater for us! I need you to help me get that money wired before it's too late!"

The two men nodded.

"You see," Jerry said, tracing his finger along the tabletop, "The money transfer could mean life or death for me." he looked up, and held the gaze of each man for a moment. "And for you." he finished.

The taller of the two men gulped, and the other bobbed his head up and down several times in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad we all all understand each other, gentlemen," Jerry said. "Because our next steps is to convince Mr. Cassadine to comply with our game here. You see, we need something--something dear and precious to him--besides lovely Emily, of course, that will keep his stubbornness in check. Ideas, gentlemen?" he asked with an encouraging smile.

The shorter man spoke up. "If we could get him on that business deal in Greece, we could claim his place."

"Ah. The beautiful Wyndamere. However, I was thinking more along the lines of a _who_. Think of the options--those near and dear to him. Elizabeth, newly enjoying the bliss of motherhood all over again. Lucky, the devoted police officer brother. Sweet young Spencer--what a delightful child!" Jerry's eyes lit up. "And of course, we can't forget the beautiful little sister, Lulu Spencer."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Watch Over Me

Chapter Twelve

"Sit down, Hayes." Sonny Corinthos spoke, nodding to the chair in front of his desk. Logan sent a backwards glance towards the door, where Milo was ushering Lulu out. Sonny followed his gaze. "Milo can handle it till we're done." he reassured. Logan bit his lip. He hoped that was the case. Milo was a good guy, and a great employee of Sonny's, but Logan didn't like letting anyone else take over for him when it came to Lulu, even though he needed to hear what Sonny had to say. He needed to be sure Lulu was going to be safe. It wasn't just his job--he needed to do this for Lulu.

Sonny continued to observe him. "How's it going with Lulu?" he asked.

Logan remained on the edge of his seat. "Good," he answered shortly. "I mean, nothing out of the ordinary. We're trying to keep her life normal--she's going out, she's seeing her family. Oh...and Nik's covering for us while we're at Kelly's."

"Kelly's?" Sonny questioned.

"Well," Logan stammered. "You see, some of Lulu's family sort of got wind of the fact I was staying with her...and...uh..."

Sonny's mouth twitched. "Oh, you mean Luke was giving you a hard time about it?"

Logan nodded.

"Ah," laughed Sonny. "I'm sure he'll get over it. You can't blame him. Nobody can be too careful with their kids, especially when they've already gone through so much."

"Right." Logan paused. "Any news on Jerry or Doug?"

"Stan's been working on it. All we know is that Doug Achan was a civilian contractor at Chievres Air Base in Belgium, before coming back to New York. He's been working as a private contractor out of his home off and on since."

"What kind of connection does he have to Jerry?" Logan asked, now even more interested. So the man worked for at an Air Force facility out of the country. And one that was heavily involved with the Supreme Allied Commander, Europe. Could this have anything to do with the trouble Emily Quartermaine was in? If he was working at a US military base in a foreign country, he could have been able to become a valuable asset to some kind of anti-American organization. Maybe that was how Jerry was able to link Emily to it. The transfer that had kept Emily as leverage could have very well been orchestrated by the man he had killed just the other night.

Sonny shook his head. "Not much. We know that Jerry spent some time in Belgium under another name. What he was doing there, we don't know. The fact that Achan was there, then here, and likewise Jerry, I suspect they must have met over there."

"Promoting some sort of illegal activities?"

"Probably." Sonny sighed. "What else with Jerry Jacks?

"So what now?" Logan asked.

"We wait. We heighten security and we wait. There's nothing else we can do, kid, until we know more about Jerry's dealings in Belgium. Stan's searching hard for a way to exonerate Emily, and then...well...for now, you just need to be extra careful. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Logan replied. "Lulu will be perfectly safe with me."

"You know I think I believe you." Sonny smiled. "You seem to take this responsibility very seriously. I'm glad to have you handling this. You and Lulu seem to get along well, too."

Logan could almost_ feel_ his neck getting red. "Yeah," he muttered.

"That's true, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. We're getting along absolutely fine!" he answered enthusiastically.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me perhaps Luke actually had a reason to get on your case?"

"No! I mean...Lulu...no!"

Sonny pressed his lips together, holding back a smile. "Okay, then. I think Milo took Lulu back to the Q's to pick up some more stuff, then he's taking her back to Kelly's."

Logan nodded. "I'll meet them there."

Sonny watched Logan as he left. As soon as the door closed behind the young man, Sonny shook his head, then threw it back and laughed. If he wasn't sure about Logan before, he was now. And it appeared Lulu was as well.

* * *

"Sir, I am telling you, the kid hasn't left her side till now, and she's _still_ not alone!" The man said.

Jerry glared down at him. "What kid?"

"Guy that hangs around the Barrett kid. Logan somebody or other. He's been following Lulu Spencer around all morning."

Jerry stroked his chin. "And where are they both now?"

"He stayed at Sonny's coffeehouse--I think he was with Sonny. And she's with that other guy of Sonny's, you know, the one that's the brother--"

"Brother of Max, yes." Jerry said thoughtfully. "So this fellow is with Sonny, is he?"

"Yes...what do you want us to do about the Logan kid?"

Jerry stared at them blankly. "Well, what else would you do? Get rid of him."

* * *

Milo smiled and nodded at Georgie as she set the two sodas down in front of himself and Lulu. Lulu absentmindedly thanked her, and picked up the straw. She plopped it into her drink and stirred it around a couple of times.

"How's it going with Logan?" Milo asked carefully. Lulu didn't seem to be in the talking mood. Did that mean something was up?

"Okay," she answered. It was true. Things were going fine. Besides almost being taken and watching a man die, things had been almost normal.

Milo anxiously asked, "Hayes isn't giving you too much trouble is he? Because I can take his place. I'm sure if he was being the least bit a problem Mr. C wouldn't mind me filling in. Besides, I'm probably much more capable than he is..."

"Logan and I are fine."

Something about the way she said it made Milo look down. When he lifted his head again and licked his lips, he sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

Lulu jerked her own head up from her drink. Then she quickly recovered herself. "Well, yeah he's been good to me."

Milo shook his head impatiently. "You know what I mean."

She gave a faint smile in response. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not usually. But you seem...different..." Milo replied honestly.

Lulu nodded. "I know it sounds strange, but I feel different too. I don't know what it is though. Maybe it's not Logan, maybe I just need my life to be normal again."

* * *

Logan smiled politely as a woman and her three young kids walked past him on the street. He glanced around, and looked at the road sign. He hadn't been to this part of Port Charles much, but he was pretty sure if he took the next alley way and cut across to Kelly's, it would be so much quicker than staying on this road. Especially as it was bustling with people, walking to and from the shops and restaurants on their lunch hour. He quickened his pace until he was at the little side road.

The atmosphere changed dramatically. Although he could still hear the activity of busy downtown Port Charles behind him, it was getting more and more quiet as he walked further down the road. He could no longer see the street he left behind him once he rounded the curve.

_Just another block_, he thought. _Before it should let out on the street Kelly's is on. _Then he rolled his eyes. Just what he needed--to get lost in Port Charles.

He was feeling a bit better when he recognized the back of a building. This was definitely the right way--

Logan felt a rough hand grab onto his shoulders. The soldier in him immediately reacted--he whirled around, and seeing a large man towering above him, he threw himself at him. Knocking the man on the ground, he held him pinned. Logan's nostrils were flaring, and he angrily yanked the man's head up close to his own by the hair, keeping one hand dangerously near his neck. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

The man did and said nothing. Logan, however, thrust his knee--hard--into the man's gut. He let out a whimper.

"What do you want?" Logan asked again. "I said--"

Another set of hands grabbed him. He was pulled off the man, and he could tell more than one person had hold of him now. He struggled in vain. Against one, and even two, he could have gotten away, he thought wildly. But there were at least four of them.

His own head flew backwards as a fist made contact with his jaw. Logan felt his head spinning. It happened again. Soon the pain was too great for Logan to even calculate. Instead, he fell back and sank down against the side of the brick wall, completely helpless.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Watch Over Me

Chapter Thirteen

"So I guess Spinelli and Dillon and me were getting a little too much for you to handle? Look what we did, we ended up pushing you to _Logan_." Milo said, face downcast.

"No, no...you didn't "push" me to Logan. Nobody pushes me to do anything, remember? I'm a Spencer." she laughed. "And yes, you three are pretty annoying sometimes. But I love each of you. You have been the best friends I ever could have had."

"But you still chose Logan Hayes, of all people?"

"First of all, I'm _not_ with Logan. I don't even really want to be with Logan. I mean, I...I..._could_ be with him, but I don't want what goes along with it. We wouldn't ever work out." Lulu replied, trying to convince herself, "We just have too many differences. We'd fight constantly. It might be a good fling for a while, but me and Logan? No...it just..."

"Lulu, even Spinelli has started to face the fact that he's lost you to Logan. If that isn't proof that you two could be something, then I don't know what is." Milo said."Listen, I want you to be happy. If it means Spinelli, fine. If it means Dillon, fine. If it means me, well...that's definitely fine! But if it means Logan...I'll allow it, but that doesn't mean I have to like him, does it?"

Lulu smothered a giggle. "Just don't hurt him, will you?"

Milo gave a dramatic sigh. "I'll try."

Lulu reached over and squeezed his hand."Thanks, Milo. Thanks for being such a good friend...and thanks for being able to let me go."

He looked down at his hands. "I'm only doing it for you, you know. And if Logan ever, ever does anything--"

"You'll be the first person I let know." Lulu promised. "But really, I'm being honest here. Logan and I may never get together. We're both too stubborn to begin with. And even if we could get past that...it's just so complicated, Milo. I don't know what I want anymore. Sometimes I wish there was no such thing as love or growing up. I wish I could still be ten years old sometimes! " she laughed. "You know, one of my favorite stories when I was a kid was Peter Pan. I use to want to go to Neverland so badly. The adventure thrilled me. Now, I still sometimes wish I could go to Neverland--only so I could stay a kid forever! It's really frightening, this whole having to be independent, and make your own decisions, knowing they could ruin or make your life, by yourself."

Milo chuckled.

"But really, this is exciting too. I don't know what's going to happen with my life, and that scares me, but I'm looking forward to it at the same time. With or without Logan Hayes." she emphasized the last words.

"Speaking of the devil," Milo joked, glancing down at his watch,"Where is he? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"That's what Sonny said. It has been a while, hasn't it? Maybe Sonny forgot to tell him."

"Want to walk back to the coffee shop? He could still be there, or we might meet him on the way." Milo suggested.

"Eh, might as well. I could use the fresh air," Lulu answered.

Lulu smiled gratefully at Milo as he held the door open for her. She really was glad he was her friend.

* * *

Logan closed his eyes. He was pretty sure that the men were gone now. Had he been left for dead? Or was he dead? he wondered drowsily. Surely, this much pain didn't exist in the afterlife. No, he decided. He was still alive. He tried to move, but gave up immediately when a sharp pain soared through his body. He moaned, and sank back. Maybe somebody would come and find him, he thought. Once Lulu and Milo got tired of waiting, Sonny would find out he was missing and send someone to look for him. Or somebody might just be wandering along the alley, and decide to be his good Samaritan. Or, with his luck, those guys could come back and finish the job. And if that happened...

_Just like me, to survive Iraq, only to be killed here in the streets of Port Charles, New York,_ he thought wryly. Logan suddenly thought of Lulu. What would happen to her if he was killed? Would they go after her as well? Were they just trying to eliminate him so they'd have easy access to her? They were after her next, he knew. If only he could get up, warn her, or at least let somebody know.

Wincing in agony, he slowly moved his hand to his pocket. His hand was shaking as he lifted his phone out. He dropped it once, as he brought his arm up, and his shoulder ached. Somehow he managed to pick it up again. Then he groaned. Apparently it had been smashed pretty well during the fight. There was no way he was going to be able to contact anyone with it. Now was the time to start praying--hard. Maybe God wouldn't hold his past against him if he was praying that _Lulu_ would be okay. Never mind himself--he had no hope God would hear him for that. Just so long as Lulu was safe--that someone put two and two together and made sure she was protected. And maybe with a little luck, he would get out of here, too.

He closed his eyes again, when a wave of dizziness came over him. He must have been hit really hard. If they didn't come back for him, which he had no doubt that they would--if these were Jerry Jacks' people, they wouldn't be satisfied until he was dead--he'd be recovering for a long time for this one, he mused. He wasn't sure where all the pain was coming from--but it did seem to be coming from all over. Something told him he wasn't going to want to look in the mirror for a while--it hurt everywhere, and it probably didn't look too good either.

Logan heard footsteps. He tried to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to see them--they were going to kill him this time. He had looked into the eyes of a killer before--in Iraq and with the mob, and he didn't want it to be the last thing he saw before he died.

"Logan?!" He heard a familiar voice. It sounded worried, and it sounded like...like Lulu._ She can't be here!_ he thought wildly. _They might get her, too_! Even having her be the last thing he saw before he died wouldn't be worth the risk of having her around when Jerry's guys returned.

"L...L...Lu.." his voice trailed off. He was feeling more and more weak with each second that passed. He forced himself to open his eyes, however, and saw her, albeit blurry, leaning over him.

"Logan, you're hurt!" she cried. Her face was full of worry. She took both sides of his face in her hands. He winced at her touch.

Lulu brought her hands up--they were covered in blood. She didn't know what happened to Logan, but she could only guess it had something to do with Jerry Jacks. She surveyed Logan quickly. His shoulder was bleeding heavily--she was surprised he'd even managed to stay conscious with the blood loss he must have experienced. There were several gashes on his face and head--he'd been hit by something more than a fist, she guessed.

"Who did this?" she demanded, her eyes fiery. Logan shook his head--barely.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Lulu said to Milo. "He's in bad shape!"

Logan tried to sit up at that in protest, but fell back into Lulu's arms. She held no to him tightly so he wouldn't fall. He leaned his head against her shoulder. "No," he breathed. "No hospital. Nobdoy...can...find...out...it...was..Je-Je--Jerry."

"Don't talk." Lulu commanded. "Milo, give me your shirt."

Milo obediently took of his jacket and shirt, giving her the shirt. She ripped it into shreds. "This might hurt, Logan," she said softly, not looking at his eyes. She hated to see him in pain. He nodded and gritted his teeth as she wrapped up his shoulder as best as she could.

When she was finished, she looked at Milo. "We have to get him back to Kelly's." She took Logan's good arm. "You think you can stand up?"

Somehow they both managed to get him to his feet. He leaned against Lulu. "I can't do it." he moaned.

"You have to, Logan! You can't just give up! Once you get to you room we'll fix you all up. Come one, Logan! I need you!" she looked like she was going to cry. "I--"

The look on her face was enough for Logan. "Okay," he let out his breath. He was going to have to do this now. He couldn't leave Lulu like this.

He stumbled a few steps forward, and Milo and Lulu caught him. "Hold on to us," she whispered. "You can do it, Logan. It's not that far. You're going to make it."

_The irony,_ he thought. _Here she is, taking care of me, when I'm supposed to be doing the same thing to her. I've failed._

Lulu must have heard his thoughts, because she looked up at his face. Her eyes were sober, and she watched him carefully. She squeezed his hand, and held on to him tightly. Logan hoped she wouldn't ever let go--not just because he was sure he'd collapse right there, but because he needed her touch to keep him going.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I **so** apologize for not updating this in a while! I've been out of town--but I'm back and here's another chapter for you! Thanks for waiting so patiently. :) --Nony

Watch Over Me

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay," Lulu looked towards the front of Kelly's. They had come in the back way. "I think we can get in there without anyone noticing--oh, no, here comes Mike. We might be able to get past him. Just keep your body facing the steps, okay?" Logan nodded while gritting his teeth together to keep from crying out.

They stopped when Mike called after them. "You all right, kid?" he asked. None of them turned around, but Lulu said over her shoulder, "Yeah, he just twisted his ankle. We're just helping him to get upstairs." She prayed Mike wouldn't come around to face them or ask why Logan was wearing Milo's too-big-for-him suit jacket--the one that was covering up his injuries to avoid any questions about them.

Logan grimaced all the way up the stairs. As soon as they got him to his room and deposited him onto his bed, though, he felt a little better. Just a bit though--it was easier to not have to move, but he still hurt all over.

Lulu bustled around the room like she was his mother. "Go get some bandages, some water, and a washcloth," she instructed Milo. He disappeared promptly. Lulu sat down on the bed next to Logan.

"I'm going to have to do a better job with that," Lulu whispered, nodding at his injury. Logan swallowed, trying hard not to cry out in front of her. "I'll try not to hurt you," she promised. Carefully she slid him out of his shirt. She winced herself when she saw his shoulder. It looked even worse now that she could actually see it in the light of the little room.

"You really need to have stitches in this, Logan," Lulu said, taking the strips of Milo's shirt off him. Logan sucked in his breath as the cold air hit his open wound. "No...it's not...that bad..." he gasped.

Lulu shook her head. "If this gets infected, I'm taking you to the hospital, no matter what you say," she paused. "How did this one happen?" she asked softly, nodding at the wound.

"I'm not sure, I just felt a sharp stab there," he answered. "They were all over me--it was hard to tell where everything was coming from."

"Who was all over you? Was it Jerry?" Lulu questioned.

"Some of his goons. I think--" he tried to form the words. He needed to tell her that they would go at any lengths to hurt or kill him, just so they could get to her. And who knows what they would do with her once they did get her.

"Ssh. Save your strength, you can tell me all about it later."

Milo returned. Lulu banished him outside to watch the door.

Diligently she cleaned around the wound, then wrapped it up again. "Try not to move it," she said in a low voice. She moved closer to him, and the bed creaked under her shifting weight. Even though she felt Logan's eyes on her, she stayed focused on his face as she gently cleaned the blood off of it. She flinched at the bruises under his eyes, and carefully bandaged his face.

"All done," she said.

"Thanks, Lulu."

She smiled, and hesitatingly put a hand up to his head and stroked it. However, a look of horror crossed her face, and she pulled back her hand quickly. "Logan, your head is a mess!"

He nodded drowsily. "It does kind of ache. I think they hit me there." His eyes flickered shut.

"No, Logan, you can't sleep! You might have had a concussion!"

"Can't...Lulu...I'm so tired," he murmured. He smiled faintly and closed his eyes.

"Logan? Logan?" she shook him and raised her voice. "Logan!"

She stared at him for a second, looking at the blood drying on the back of his head, and the numerous bruises and gashes elsewhere on his body. She suddenly sprang up and ran to the door. "Milo!" she shouted."Quick! I need you to get Robin Scorpio or Patrick Drake at GH!"

* * *

Robin Scorpio turned to Lulu. "Craig?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she hurried to the bedside. Lulu watched anxiously from her perch at the foot of the bed. Logan was going to be fine, especially now that Robin was here, right? She silently thanked fate for letting Robin become a doctor--Robin, who also was one of the few who had the misfortune of knowing James Craig as Jerry Jacks. She was thankful she had someone to trust--with this secret, and with Logan's life.

Logan stirred, for the first time since he had fallen asleep, at Robin's touch as she examined his head. The doctor cupped his face in her hands to turn his head. Logan subconsciously reached up and held on to her wrist.

"Lulu?" he murmured in his sleep.

Robin looked quickly at Lulu, a small smirk playing on her face. Lulu turned red.

Suddenly Logan's eyes flew open and he let go his hold on Robin. Upon seeing her, he struggled to sit straight up. "No! I said no hospitals--"

Robin pushed him back down easily with one hand. "Relax, Logan," she said smoothly. Lulu darted to the other side of the bed.

"It's okay, Logan," she soothed. Logan stared around blankly, clarity starting to dawn on his face as he realized he _was_ at Kelly's still.

Robin smiled mischievously. "Right. You are in your own room, with the beautiful girl you've been calling for standing right here."

Lulu made a mental note to get back at Robin for that one. But now, she was too worried about Logan to protest. She listened carefully as Robin asked Logan some questions and treated his head injury.

"Is he going to be okay?" she blurted out when it appeared Robin was finishing examining his head.

Robin nodded. "He took a hard blow, but he seems to be handling it well. I'm going to leave you with some pills for the headache, and I want you or somebody to wake him up at least twice during the night, just to be safe. If he starts experiencing extreme dizziness, nausea, or seems disoriented, call me or Patrick right away." She turned to Logan. "How about I take a look at that shoulder, hmm?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Robin." Lulu said as she walked Dr. Scorpio to the door.

"Absolutely. You call us if he shows any symptoms of getting worse, okay? Keep an eye especially on his shoulder. And Lulu?" she paused. "Be careful. I know you know what Craig is capable of as much as any of us--but please, just look out for yourself." The young doctor pleaded as a shadow passed over her face. Lulu wondered if Robin was reliving her own ordeal at the Metro Court.

When Robin left, Lulu resumed her post by Logan's bed. She scooted the chair at Loan's desk over near the bed, and sat on it.

The color on Logan's face was starting to return, she noted. He still looked tired, but though his eyelids were drooping, he managed to spit out a few words. "Lulu, Jerry's not going to stop until he's come after you."

"I know." Lulu stared down at her hands.

"Right now I'm not much help to you." he admitted, swallowing hard. "Milo, or at least somebody, should stay here."

Lulu nodded. "He said he'd call Sonny and fill him in, and then he could stay tonight outside. And when Cooper gets back from the station he'll let him know. "

"Maybe if they--"

Lulu cut him off. "Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine--you need to focus on getting yourself better." she smiled playfully. "Or else no one _will_ be there to save me when I need it!"

Logan leaned back and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Lulu."

"Don't thank me," she answered dryly. "Robin's the one that--"

"No," he interrupted. "For...for..."

"For what?"

Logan chuckled. "For letting me finally sleep in a bed!"

Lulu tried not to laugh, but a smile played across her face for a second."Don't get used to it," she advised.

* * *

Logan's eyes flew open and he grunted softly, having forgotten for a moment how bad of shape he really was in. As soon as he moved his arm, however, he was once again reminded. Instead, he lay back stiffly, eyes flying around the room. It was dark--in fact, glancing at his clock, he saw that it was well past midnight. He watched Lulu in the chair beside him. She was doubled over, head on the bed near his good arm. Her breathing was soft--she was asleep. Silently, he took her hand in his own, pulling her close, until her head was nestled in the crook of his arm. Satisfied, Logan drifted off to sleep again. 


End file.
